Unexpected Interests
by devotedreader
Summary: Madelynn Gooding isn't your average Slytherin. How you treat her is how you get treated, for better or for worse. Draco Malfoy has yet to understand this consept. What happens when playful arguments turn into something more? Set in HBP.
1. Sixth Year

******Later chapters are better than the beginning chapters, because since then my writing has improved.  
Give it a chance.******

**This is my first fanfic, so please don't judge it too hard if you hate it.  
Just keep in mind that I have no experience whatsoever.**

**Also, I have recently redone this chapter. It used to be written in second person POV but I changed it.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything in the Harry Potter world. I only own the OC.**

* * *

As I watched the world pass by through the confines of my compartment window, I couldn't help but become nostalgic.

The past summer wasn't something that I was ready to let go of just yet. Sure, I was glad to be going back to school, but I was also going back without my two best friends: Fred and George Weasley. Yes it is a tad weird for me, _Madelynn Gooding,_a pureblood Slytherin to be all buddy-buddy with two Gryffindors, but ever since my first year at Hogwarts, us three have been pretty much attached at the hip. Now that I thought back on that picture, I smiled to myself at the odd sight I was sure it was. Two tall red-headed third year guys running around playing pranks on unsuspecting children, with a short dirty blond blue eyed first year girl.

I giggled at the mental image.

Although back then I was short, I've since _grown into my limbs_ as I like to call it. I'm even almost as tall as they are, and I never fail to remind them that.

After last year's events with Umbridge, they were all for dropping out and starting up their own store in Diagon Alley. I supported them the whole summer and even helped them out a little in "_setting up shop_" so to speak. This summer was by far one of the most fun and memorable summers that I've had yet. I sighed and remembered the last conversation I had with them right before I got on the train.

_After being sent into a bone-crushing group hug between the three of us, George playfully ruffled my hair._

_"I sure am gonna miss you squirt." he said as I flattened out my messy hair._

_"Oh, don't go gettin' all sentimental on me George! You'll still be able to see me during the holidays." I smiled up at him._

_"Yeah, and its not like we really need you around anyway." Fred winked at me playfully._

_"Puhlease! Its gonna be hell for you two to get on without me!"_

_We all shared a laugh and hugged once more._

_"If you need anything, write to us and we'll be there--" Fred was interrupted by George._

_"Yeah, don't let anyone push you around in our absence squirt."_

_We all said our goodbyes and I waved to them as the train started pulling away._

A bang on the door to where I was sitting startled me out of my thoughts. I looked up to see Harry's emerald eyes staring down at me. I smiled up at him as he opened the door.

"Do you mind if me, Ron, and Hermione sit here with you? Everywhere else is full."

"Of course, sit." I smiled at them as they made themselves comfortable.

The infamous _Golden Trio_ and I haven't been as close as me and the twins, but we were all friends nonetheless.

"Wow, Madelynn! Have your eyes gotten bluer since the last time I saw you?" Hermione said this with her eyes wide.

I laughed, "And when was the last time you saw me Herms? Last week?"

Both Harry and Ron laughed at that and I smiled. All of us had basically spent the whole summer over at the Weasley's and we all saw each other almost everyday.

"I'm just kidding Herms, my eyes do tend to look more blue when I wear blue."

Herms was the little nickname I had for her, since I was too lazy to say her whole name. But I would never admit that to her.

She smiled, "I don't know why I didn't think of that. Hmm, shouldn't you be changed into your robes though? We are going to be stopping soon."

Her words caught me off guard, "Oh! I guess I was sitting here thinking for too long, I totally forgot. I'll be right back guys."

I got up with my Slytherin uniform in hand as I walked to the back of the train to where the changing rooms were. I spotted a few people that I knew and waved hello to them as I passed by the other compartments. Just as I was turning my head from exchanging words with Luna Lovegood, someone bumped into me and I ended up on the floor. I muttered a few unintelligible profane terms to myself and looked up at the person who pushed me down.

"Well, look who it is! _The _Draco Malfoy, still not watching where you walk I see." I stated as I pulled myself up off the floor.

Me and Malfoy's bickering go all the way back to first year. The two of us have quite of a history of knowing what makes the other pissed off the most and neither of us go down without a fight. I always used to hate how Fred and George said the two of us act like an old married couple. I gagged at the thought.

Malfoy shot me his signature smirk and said, "How many times must I tell you Gooding, being sprawled all over the floor is not very flattering."

_That damn smirk_, I thought,_ I just want to smack it off his face!_

"Malfoy, I could stand here and fight with you until the sun went down, but I have to get changed into my robes. So, if you would be so kind as to get the hell out of my way--" I attempted to walk past him but he caught my arm.

"Don't talk to me like that, you blood traitor! Remember who your superiors are. I'm a prefect this year, and I wont tolerate your behavior."

I scoffed.

But as he said that he looked me up and down like I was a piece of meat. He raised an eyebrow at me.

"What did you do over the summer that has made you look so... different?" he smirked at me again with a twinkle in his eye.

"Ugh! You pig!" I ripped my arm out of his hand and ran to the changing rooms.

_I can't believe him! He cant look at me like that! Ugh, that pervert!_

I mentally noted to smack him later as I waited in line for a stall to change in.

* * *

Me, Harry, Ron, and Hermione were walking to the carriages when I heard whistling from behind me. We all turned around to see none other than Blaise Zabini with a suggestive look on his face, directed to me. At his side was the awful pug-face Pansy _Pukeinson _and a little farther off I could make out Malfoy's figure. I mentally wondered why he wasn't walking with them, but then decided that I didn't care. I turned back around and acted like I didn't hear anything.

I saw Harry turn around after giving him a death glare. I laughed and he looked at me confused.

"Oh its nothing, I was just picturing the twins doing the same thing." he gave me a small laugh.

Once we entered the Great Hall, I followed the trio to their spot at the Gryffindor table, not caring that I didn't belong there. It wasn't like anyone at the Slytherin table would miss me. Almost everyone over there hated my guts because I chose to befriend another House.

_Ridiculous!_ I thought.

As Dumbledore was giving his yearly speech I let my eyes wander the Great Hall. Without my consent they landed on the Slytherin table. As I scanned the faces of the people I knew and the newly inducted first years my eyes lingered on Malfoy's face. He was talking to Zabini about something and wasn't paying any attention to the slut that was hanging off of his arm. I never understood why Pansy was so infatuated with him, he was a pompous ass and would always be one no matter what.

Malfoy became aware of my eyes on him and he met my gaze. He smirked at me and I immediately averted my eyes. A few minutes later, I looked back over. Malfoy wasn't staring at me anymore, but Zabini was. It was when he started licking his lips that I started losing it.

"Maddie, are you alright?" Ron asked, bringing me back to reality.

"Yeah, I'm alright. But I can tell you who wont be in a few minutes." I said with a sadistic attitude.

Hermione saw what was bothering me and elbowed my arm. "They are hardly worth your time Madelynn."

"Yeah, you're right." I sighed and went back to staring at the ceiling while the rest of the first years were sorted.

_This is going to be a very long year_, I thought, _a very very long year._

_

* * *

_

**Review and tell me if I should continue this story.  
Thanks a bunch to everyone who takes their time to read it:]**

_

* * *

_

_

* * *

_


	2. Distractions

**I hope that this chapter will be better than the first one. I think it might be a tad longer, but I'm sure you wont mind much.  
Thank you to everyone who reviewed with helpfull critisism.**

**Disclaimer: in first chapter.**

* * *

_"No! No, I will not join the Dark Lord! I would rather die!" My mom was standing her ground as three Death Eaters stood infront of her. "Suit yourself. Avada Kedavra!" There she lie, on the floor motionless. "What about you? What do you chose? Will you serve under the dark lord, or suffer the fate of your stupid wife?" My father was a coward, he was afraid to die. He got down on his knees. "I will serve him! Just spare me!" The Death Eaters turned there heads to me. One turned to the others and said, "And what do we do with the girl?" They looked to be thinking it over. "Leave her. She's young, weak, why waste time with her?" I looked at my frightened father, he hadn't even said a word while they were talking this over. He would rather me die than him? Tears formed in my eyes and I blinked them back._

I felt myself being woken up by the sun's beams on my face. Although I didn't want to get up, I was glad I didn't have to have that dream anymore. About fifteen minutes past and I finally got out of bed. Once I was out of the shower, I realized that I didn't know who my roommates were yet. Apparently I was the last one awake and everyone had left before I was up.

_Hmm, maybe my roommates will actually be nice this year. Yeah right, don't be silly Madelynn, everyone in Slytherin hates your guts, remember?_

While I was getting dressed I looked over myself in the mirror.

_What was it about me that was making Malfoy and Zabini act like horny teenagers? _I though as I looked myself up and down. My face was still its awkward heart shape, I still had the same bright blue eyes, and my hair was still the blond wavy mess of semi-curls that it always has been. After a few more seconds it finally clicked.

_Quidditch! _I thought. Although I do have fun being around my favorite set of twins, in my spare time during the summer Harry gave me a few pointers on how to fly a broom.

_Hmm, maybe being a little athletic has its perks. I mean Malfoy does look more muscular-- whoa whoa, Maddie get a grip._

Before I let myself think anymore, I made my way down to the Slytherin common room. Thankfully, I didn't catch site of Malfoy or Zabini. As I walked down the hallways to the Great Hall I looked down at my schedule.

_Hmm, potions first? Isn't there a new potions teacher this year?_

I was too preoccupied with my new schedule to notice that someone was now walking to the side of me. It wasn't until they spoke that I realized.

"You have potions first too I see."

The random voice startled me as I turned my head to see who it was that spoke. _Oh joy, I get to deal with Malfoy this early in the morning._

"Great, so on top of having you interrupt my morning thoughts, you also have my first class? Joy." I purposefully made my voice drip in sarcasm.

"I'm glad you seem so happy." he said, equally sarcastic. I scoffed and tried to quicken my pace.

"And to answer your question you asked me yesterday," I said while turning my head. He let me gain speed. "the reason why I look so "_different_" is because I started practicing to be Keeper in Quidditch."

He look dumbfounded. I smiled as I turned and walked into the Great Hall to find my friends.

* * *

I walked into Potions class with Hermione and Professor Slughorn greeted us warmly. "Welcome! Welcome! Please take a seat."

We both sat down towards to left of the classroom, against the wall. I was silently hoping that Potions would be more fun now that we didn't have to deal with Snape. I didn't get along with Snape. In fact, I didn't get along with any of the teachers. They always had a reason to be out to get me. But I guess I can't blame them, I do have a bad reputation at being the "naughty child".

I smiled silently and turned around to see the other kids piling in. I made myself more comfortable and leaned back against the wall. Malfoy walked in the room and smirked at me, while I just gave him a blank expression. Then I noticed Zabini behind him and I groaned as they took the two seats right behind me and Hermione.

"What's wrong Mad--" Hermione was going to ask me why I groaned, but as soon as she saw the sight behind her she realized and groaned to herself too. They both snickered.

"So, Blaise. Did you hear that Madelynn is training to be Keeper?" Malfoy said obviously trying to be loud enough so everyone could here.

"No, is she really? Maybe that's why she looks so hot this year." he smirked and said that just as loud.

I heard rude remarks and some laughter coming from the people around us. I looked at them and narrowed my eyes when Professor Slughorn started talking. As he was starting the lecture about love potions I heard some girls sigh and others whisper among themselves.

_Please, these girls must be desperate._

For most of the class I was looking up at the ceiling, or looking around the classroom, trying to find anything to distract me. I was finding it desperately hard to pay attention. I let my mind wander and I started thinking about the twins. Even though it was only the first day, I was finding it hard to believe that when class was over I wouldn't casually bump into them in the hallways, or play pranks on Snape with them after lunch. It was as if the realization was finally sinking in. I wouldn't see my two best friends until Christmas.

_But I still have the trio._ I thought. _It shouldn't be too bad._

Me, Harry, Ron, and Hermione have always been on good terms with each other, but I never really spent any time with them unless I was forced to or if it was accidental.

I decided that I should stop thinking and get back to trying to find a distraction. I craned my neck around the room, searching for something that was mildly interesting to focus on.

Malfoy caught onto this and whispered, "Looking for a distraction?"

I looked at him and he had one of his eyebrows raised with his signature smirk playing on his lips. "What makes you say that?"

"Don't play dumb Gooding, I know you too well for that." I looked at him like he was crazy, but before I could reply Professor Slughorn interrupted us.

"Miss Godding, Mr. Malfoy. Did you two find something more interesting to talk about besides Potions? Because if that's the case I would politely ask you to please enlighten us." he looked as though he was really looking for an answer.

I turned back to Malfoy just to have him give me the same confused look.

_Might as well improvise_, I thought. "Sorry Professor," I said. "I was just asking what it was that you said about getting a Potions book, because I'm not sure that I have one yet, sir."

"Ahh, yes, yes. The Potions books are in the back cabinet, please feel free to grab one at the end of class." and with that he went back to the lecture.

I gave Malfoy one last glance and moved myself to face forward. He was not going to ruin my chances of getting on the good side of the one teacher that hasn't heard anything bad about me yet.

* * *

The day went by rather slowly and I was relieved when dinner time came around. I had to spend my lunch hour in the library because I already had a project to start in Defence Against the Dark Arts, and I didn't even know what it was about. _See_, I thought to myself. _I knew Snape was out to get me._

I sat with the trio and they greeted me with friendly hellos, but before I could even reply I already had food in my mouth. We had a good laugh about how Hermione thought that I was eating like Ron because I was so hungry. That was the first time I laughed like that with them, but it didn't give me the same feeling like when I laughed with Fred and George. You know, how your cheeks start hurting from smiling too much?

Because I was too busy being preoccupied with stuffing my face, I didn't feel a set of grey eyes watching me during dinner. He tried to not draw attention to himself by averting his eyes every now and then, but Blaise saw exactly what he was doing.

"Keeping an eye on Madelynn I see." he said while raising an eyebrow.

"I dunno what you're talking about..." Malfoy replied, trying his best to sound innocent.

"Oh, please Draco. I've been watching you watch her all through dinner."

After a few minutes he replied, "I just don't understand why she would rather sit over there." He said this with a hand gesture to my direction and a disgusted look on his face. "Its obvious she's not enjoying herself as much as she wants to be."

"She probably thinks she should sit over there, because she doesn't belong over here. She was kinda out casted by us when she started hanging out with those Weasels." Blaise smirked. "Maybe since they're gone this year we can finally get through to her, make her a real Slytherin."

"Maybe..." was all Malfoy said as he pondered that thought.

* * *

As dinner was coming to an end, the trio and I parted ways at the Great Hall entrance. I was walking down the corridor leading to the dungeons when I heard someone following me. I sighed inwardly, I already knew who it was.

"What do you want Malfoy?" I asked without so much as a glance behind me. I really wasn't in the mood to deal with him right now.

I could hear him pause before he spoke. He obviously didn't realize that I knew he was there. _What a clueless git._

"I just wanted to talk, ask a few questions." his conceited voice was coming closer and I turned to face him.

"Okay, talk." I was trying my best to look bored.

When he was just a few feet in front of me he stopped and just stood there for a few seconds.

"Look Malfoy, I have a lot of homework to do. So if you could make this quick--" he cut me off.

"Why do you always sit at the Gryffindor table?" he asked looking at me with his smug expression.

"Because that where my friends are." I said in a matter-of-fact voice.

He rolled his eyes. "You and I both know you're not as close to the _Golden Trio_ as you'd like to believe."

_Who is he to jump to that conclusion?_ I thought with an annoyed look.

"What makes you say that?" I raised an eyebrow at him.

"The only reason that you're hanging around them now is because the Weasel twins are gone." he smirked and crossed his arms. He knew he was right and I really couldn't deny it. It was as if he saw right through me.

"So?" I defended and crossed my arms as well. "Why do you care?"

He looked like he was going to laugh and rolled his eyes. "I don't. I just think you should sit at the Slytherin table tomorrow. What do you say?"

I gave him my best _are-you-crazy?_ look as said, "Why would I do that?"

He just smirked. "Because it would be a hell of a better than trying to pretend you're friends with people that you're not. At least you can admit that you hate me."

_He has a point..._

I blinked a few times. "Alright, I'll sit with you tomorrow. Just don't try anything, and that goes for Zabini too."

I expected him to smirk at me again, but he didn't. Instead it was more of a little crooked smile. As he started walking past me he said, "Don't worry about him." over his shoulder.

_Did he just..? No, no way. Malfoy would never smile, expecially at me. But it was kind of hot... Ugh Madelynn! Stop thinking._

I turned and watched him walk down the hall to the common room, a small smile creeping up on my lips.

* * *

**Please review! :D  
I actually do take the time to read them.**

* * *


	3. Rumors and Weakness

**Chapter three! I hope you enjoy it:]  
Please review and tell me if I can improve on anything.**

**Disclaimer: in chapter one.**

* * *

As I walked up the stairs to the girls' dormitory I couldn't help but think about Malfoy.

_Ugh. Stop thinking about him. You hate him, remember? _

I was frustrated with all the thinking I was doing lately, but I couldn't deny that his little not-really-a-smile surprised me to say the least. I thought of the confrontation we had in the hallways and laughed silently. If Fred and George had been there they would have said something like, "_Its too bad that the only semi-nice face he can make has him looking constipated._" I smiled and decided I would write them soon.

When I opened the door to my room I saw a girl sitting on the bed next to mine. She had a sort of sandy brown hair color and big dark brown eyes. She looked to be a tad smaller than me, both in height and build. She looked up from what appeared to be her homework and smiled at me.

"Hi, I'm Kristen. Kristen Chauncey. But you can call me Kris."

I walked over to my bed and set my things down.

"I'm Madelynn Gooding, but please call me Maddie." I smiled back at her.

She nodded, already knowing. "I've heard a lot about you."

"More bad than good I'm sure." I sat down and crossed my legs on my bed. "I was under the impression that everyone in Slytherin was a stuck up git, how'd you get in here?"

She laughed. "I should ask you the same thing. It seems all those rumors are false. You don't seem like a _filthy blood traitor_." As she said the last three worlds she held up her hands and quoted the air.

"They just say that cause I'm nice to the other Houses. I don't see why I shouldn't be. If they're nice to me, why not be nice back?"

"I feel the same, but I have yet to make friends out of Slytherin." I just nodded and started taking out my homework.

"Oh, I saw you yesterday, but you were already asleep by the time I got here. I would have woken you this morning but--"

I put up my hands in defence. "Oh, no no! Its quite alright. I probably would have been rather mean to you, I don't consider myself a morning person."

She smiled. "I'm glad you're my other roommate. I can't stand Pansy."

My eyes widened in pure horror. "_Pukeinson _is our roommate?!" She just nodded. "Well, then I'm glad you're my roommate too. At least we're both sane."

Just then Pansy walked in and slammed the door shut. She turned around with a red face and tears in her eyes.

"Draco just broke up with me!" she wailed as she walked up to me and stuck her finger in my face. "You! This is all your fault!"

I narrowed my eyes at her and slapped her hand away.

"I hardly see how this is my fault." I was trying to remain calm.

Kris was just watching wide eyed.

"Ever since he's seen you this year he's been acting different! Being all quite and stand off-ish! And I've seen the way he watches you at meal times! And now he broke up with me! I don't know what you're bribing him with but I will find out!" And with that she ran out of the room, not even bothering to close the door behind her.

I just sat there, shocked and fuming. _Great, now I have to share a room with that!_ I rolled my eyes and sighed loudly.

Kris started laughing and said, "Looks like Malfoy has a thing for you." She winked in my direction.

"You've got to be kidding me right? Me and Malfoy haven't gotten along since we met! We fight constantly! I mean, this year we haven't been talking enough to be at eachother's throats yet, but still! It must just be a coincidence." As I said this I started looking for my Transfiguration assignment, attempting to distract myself.

She shook her head and smiled slightly. "Most of the time, people fight and make fun of each other when they like each other."

I felt my face go red and quickly started focusing on something else.

Kris turned her head and looked at me. "But I'd watch out for Malfoy this year if I were you, there's rumors that he's been turned into a Death Eater."

I looked at her like she had three heads. "There's no way! I've talked to him at least three times and he is still acting the same."

She shook her head. "Maybe he's only acting the same around you. Even Pansy said he was being more stand off-ish, and have you seen how pale he is this year?"

I stifled a laugh. "Kris, he's always been a pale git."

She just smiled a small smile and didn't push it anymore, but I could have sworn I heard her whisper something under her breathe.

* * *

I woke up to my bed shaking. I didn't particularly sleep well, but at least I didn't have _that_ dream again. "Maddie... I wouldn't try to wake you but you're going to be late to breakfast."

I knew the voice to be Kris. I sat up in bed and pushed my fingers through my messy hair. I didn't want to be rude to her this early in the morning.

"Thanks Kris. You can go ahead and I'll see you there." she smiled and ran out of the room.

After showering and sloppily throwing on some eyeliner, I quickly pulled on my robes and ran out of the room. As I was running down the corridor to the Great Hall I remembered my promise to Malfoy. I opened the doors and scanned the expansive room. I saw the trio throw me happy glances and I smiled their way as I walked over to the Slytherin table. They looked confused for a second but then went back to chatting among themselves. I made my way over to the spot that Malfoy had obviously saved for me. I sat on his right side and immediately caught a surprised glance from Kris a little ways down the table. I just rolled my eyes at her.

"Well, well. Did someone sleep in? Or do you just pride yourself in being fashionably late?" I turned my head to Malfoy and sighed.

_He's not wasting any time aggravating me today is he? _He was quoting what Snape had always said to me whenever I would walk in late to his class.

"Shove it Malfoy." I said as I grabbed a breakfast roll and pulled it apart.

"Seems like someone woke up on the wrong side of the bed today." I looked up and saw Zabini had entered our conversation. He was looking me over and his eyes landed on my hair.

"I woke up late. I didn't have time to do anything with it, so I just left it natural. Do you have a problem?" my voice was rather tired still, but they had no problem hearing the attitude in my voice.

As I put a fork full of pancakes in my mouth I looked over all of the faces that were staring at me. Apparently it was a big deal that I was sitting with the Slytherins. Almost everyone within ear shot was talking about how I was sitting with Malfoy, and some kids from other Houses were turned around and looking curious. I groaned as I caught Pansy's eye down the other side of the table. She was glaring daggers at me.

"_Is she dating Draco now?_" I heard someone whisper.

I turned my head to the voice. "_Maybe that's why he broke up with Pansy._"

They were two fifth year girls about six people down the table from me. I glared daggers at both of them and they shut up, but not before saying "_She has a temper, that must be why he likes her._"

I felt Malfoy nudge me with his elbow and I looked up at him.

"Seems like everyone is making their own conclusions." he said with a certain smugness that made me think he planned this.

"This was your plan all along wasn't it?" I accused.

He just laughed a little. "No actually it wasn't. But it is amusing nonetheless."

I narrowed my eyes at him and he smirked at me. I heard Zabini laugh under his breathe. I took one more bite of my pancakes and stood up.

Malfoy caught my arm before I started walking away.

"Where are you going?" he said with his eyebrows furrowed and acid dripping from his words.

"I don't need to explain myself to you, Malfoy." I ripped my arm out of his grip and walked out of the Great Hall.

I dragged my feet the whole way to Potions class, fuming with rage filled thoughts.

_How could I have been so blind? Of course there was gonna be a reason he wanted me to sit with him. Ugh! That disgraceful bastard! Maybe if I get on Slughornsgood side he'll teach me a forbidden hex of something. I'll get Malfoy for this._

After a few minutes of me sitting in my seat, thinking of ways to kill Malfoy without going to Azkaban, Hermione walked in. She sat there a little uncomfortable at first. I could tell she wanted to ask me why I didn't sit with them today, so I saved her the wasted breathe.

"I sat at the Slytherin table today because I decided I needed a change of scenery." It wasn't a complete lie, but I would never admit that I did it because Malfoy asked me. In fact, the more I thought about it, the more I thought it was ridiculous of me to have even agreed.

"Oh." was all she said, but I could tell that she still had another question.

"No, I'm not with Malfoy. I will never be with Malfoy. I wouldn't even consider it! Herms, I thought you knew me a little better than that."

She looked at me with an apology written on her face. "Sorry Maddie, I justwasn't sure. Ron and Harry are a little upset that you would want to sit with Malfoy. They think he's--"

"A Death Eater." I finished her sentence for her and she nodded. "That's alright Hermione."

Neither of us said anything the rest of the class. A few times I heard Malfoy and Zabini whispering, probably about me, but I didn't try to listen. In the middle of class Slughorn left, but not before telling us to behave and he would be right back. I put my head down on my desk and sighed. I started hearing whispers though out the room, but one caught my attention the most.

"_Why would Malfoy even think about dating that thing. She's not even a real Slytherin, making friends with Gryffindors. Fithly blood traitor."_

I lifted my head off my desk and got up, heading towards the slimy mouth that sentence came out of. I felt everyone watching as I made my way to Pansy's desk.

"Let me make myself perfectly clear, _Pukeinson_. Malfoy and I are not dating and we will never be dating. I'm using all my will power to prevent myself from throwing up just thinking about it. And personally I think you should watch your tongue when you're around me. I already don't like you, and with you talking about me behind my back like this... Well, lets just say that yes, I am on friendly terms with all the Houses, but there is a reason why I was sorted into Slytherin..." As I said this her eyes grew wide and she started inching her chair back away from my piercing gaze. I smirked and turned around, making my way towards my desk. Everyone stayed silent untill I sat down and leaned back in my chair.

Once the chatter in the classroom resumed I felt a tap on my shoulder. I turned and met the grey stare of Draco Malfoy.

"I didn't know you could be that cold Gooding. That was quite a show." he smirked and I gave him a fake smile.

"I'm glad you think so." I said sourly. "I bet you just thought I was a pretty face." I batted my eyelashes sarcastically and he laughed.

"Looks like I still have a lot to learn about you, _Madelynn_." he raised his eyebrows as he said my name. That was the first time he's over spoken my first name without it being followed by my last. The tone of voice he used sent chills down my spine. I turned around before he could notice.

* * *

That night I was laying in bed staring up at the curtains surrounding me, going over what happened today. I had found out that Kris was in both my Transfiguration class and my Divination class. I ended up sitting with her at lunch and dinner, because I refused to sit with Malfoy and have the rumors start up again followed by the awkward staring and whispers. I just couldn't handle it. But as I looked back on today I remember what Malfoy had said to me in Potions class.

"_Looks like I still have a lot to learn about you, Madelynn._" I shuttered again as I remembered how he said my name.

I closed my eyes and pictured his face as he said it. His grey eyes weren't as cold as they usually were, but they still had the same feel about them. It was as if he could see into my soul with those eyes. I remember what Kris said about him looking paler than normal this year, and she was right. He was paler than normal, and he even had light bags under his eyes, telling me that he wasn't sleeping soundly at night. As I focused back on the picture I saw behind my eyelids, I drew my attention to his lips. They were curled up into his signature smirk. That smirk got him into a lot of trouble, but it was sort of the icing on the cake with him. It was what made him more hotter than he already was. I frowned as I thought this. I would never admit that out loud.

After a few more minutes of laying in my bed, I finally stopped thinking and fell into a dreamless sleep.

* * *

When I awoke, it was still rather dark out and everyone was still sleeping. I decided to get up and start my morning routine, since I knew there was no way that I would be able to fall back asleep. I took my time in the shower, letting the hot water sooth the ache I had developed in my neck from my restless sleeping. I decided not to wear my robe today, and just stick with the skirt, white button down shirt, and tie. I rolled up the sleeves and left the bottom of my shirt untucked. It tilted my head to the side and studied myself, it actually looked alright. I took my time applying my eyeliner and I even got a little adventurous with my flat iron.

By the time I was done everyone was still asleep so I quietly tip-toed down to the common room with a pen and piece of paper in hand. I made myself comfortable in an arm chair and started writing a letter to my two favorite twins.

_Dear Fred and George,_

_Damn, I miss you two! Its only the second day at Hogwarts and_

_I'm already going crazy without you. So far, everything is still basically_

_the same; all the teachers still hate me. Well, besides the new_

_Potions teacher, Slughorn. He has yet to call me out on anything_

_major. But on another note, I made a new friend. Her name is Kris_

_and she's a fellow Slytherin. Weird, huh? Well, I hope everything is _

_going well, including the shop. Try and see if we can meet up the_

_day we go to Hogsmead, okay? Write back soon, no slacking!_

_- Squirt_

I smiled to myself as I read the parchment over once more. They would get a kick out of the fact that I've finally made friends with a Slytherin. I decided that the sooner they got this the better, so I got up and made my way to the door.

As I walked down the outside hallways to the Owlry the wind picked up and sent a chill down my back. I could just barely see the sun starting to rise over the Dark Forest. If I was a clueless first year I would have thought the image was pretty, but I knew what lurked behind the cover of the trees in the Dark Forest. I shivered from another gust of wind and started getting mad at myself that I didn't have a sweater. I walked up the winding staircase and started hearing voices. I slowed down and made my feet quiet against the concrete stairs. As I neared the entrance to the Owlry, I started to make out words.

"G_et a grip on yourself. Malfoys' don't show weakness."_ I froze. I new that voice anywhere.

I rounded the corner and stood in the entrance way. Malfoy was slumped over the side railing with his head in his hands. He was wearing his school uniform, minus the robe. His sweater vest lay on the ground, leaving him in his white button down shirt and black pants. With him not wearing his robe, I could really see his figure. He was much more in shape than I had imagined. I took a few hesitant steps toward him, but he didn't seem to notice. I heard him let out a groan and clutch his left forearm. He took his hands from his face. He looked broken and tormented. My face fell into a sorry expression as I had this sudden urge to comfort him. I was about a foot behind him when I placed my hand on his shoulder. He jumped, not realizing I was there, and turned his head slightly to see who I was. His cheeks were tear stained and I could fell him breathing hard under my grip. I closed the space between us and moved so I was standing next to him. He turned his head so I couldn't see his face anymore.

"You shouldn't be here." he whispered.

I didn't know how to respond. I was speechless to the scene that was before me. I took a deep breathe. "Draco, are you okay?" my voice sounded more concerned than I wanted it to be.

He lifted his hand to his face and wiped his eyes. Then, he scoffed and whispered, "You called me Draco."

He was trying to act like he wasn't just crying, but I could hear it in his voice. He turned his head to me again, but this time I could see his face full on. His eyes were blood shot and the cold shield that was usually worn by them was gone. As his eyes bore into mine, I could see he was scared. He looked so vulnerable, standing there with pain and agony written all over his face. He winced as he did before and clutched his left arm again.

"Draco, what's wrong?" I lifted my hand over to his arm, but he pushed it away and turned his back to me.

"You shouldn't be here." he said, now sounding more like himself.

"Neither should you." I retaliated. He turned to face me again, but his eyes were hidden by coldness.

He bent down and grabbed his vest. After slipping it over his head, he started to leave without another word. I watched him decend down the stairs with so many questions swimming in my head. I was so confused. I had seen a side of Malfoy that I hadn't ever seen before. He was hurting on the inside, his smug attitude was just a facade. I looked down at the letter in my hands and remember why I had come up here in the first place. I found an owl and sent it on its way. I looked out on the horizon, the sun was almost all the way over the trees.

_Breakfast will be starting soon._ I thought as I made my way down the stairs back towards the school.

* * *

**Chapter three is now complete.  
Please review with what you think:]**

* * *


	4. What a Bloody Nose Can Lead To

**Chapter 4!  
Thank you to everyone that has reviewed. They mean a lot to me:]**

**disclaimer: in chapter one.**

* * *

When I entered the Great Hall, I felt myself become too consumed by all the questions swimming in my head.

_What was Draco hiding that was making him so emotional? And why does he feel like he needs to hide it?_

I made my way over to the Slytherin table and took a seat next to Kris, attempting to clear my mind. I couldn't keep myself from glancing up the table at Draco. He met my gaze immediately and held it for a few seconds before looking away. I turned my head down towards my food and started moving it around my plate with my fork. I really wasn't in the mood to eat.

"Are you okay Maddie? You seem distracted." Kris had noticed my change in mood. She knew I was usually starving for breakfast.

I gave her a small smile. "Yeah, I'm fine. I guess I'm just not hungry today."

She didn't look convinced, but didn't push it.

I had already made up my mind that I wasn't going to tell anyone about what went on in the Owlry that morning. No matter how much I hated Malfoy, I respected him and knew he had a reputation to keep. I couldn't help but think that if it was me up in the tower crying and Malfoy had walked in on that, I wouldn't want him to tell anyone either. I came to the conclusion that I wouldn't be able to concentrate on anything until I had some answers. My thoughts were going to eat my alive.

As I was lost within my mind, I was vagely paying attention to Kris's conversation. She was talking with a fair skinned, dark haired girl which I later knew to be Cynthia White. She had the most palest green eyes that I've ever seen. I could tell she was uncomfortable with talking, she seems so shy. I decided not to butt in and went back to looking bored. I was using all my will power to not look in Draco's direction. I would confront him. _Today._

* * *

As I was walking to Divination's class with Kris, I realized I had forgotten my book in the dorm and mentally smacked myself. I ran down the halls back to the dungeons. Thankfully, they were all empty so I wouldn't accidental knock anyone down. Once I was in I ran up the stairs to the girls dorm, grabbed the book, ran back down the stairs, and I was out the door again. It seemed like I was going faster than I ever had before. I was running back to Divinations and as I was just about to open the door, it swung open and hit me straight in face. I landed hard on the floor and my book went flying across the hall.

"Owwww!" I grabbed my nose and held it with both hands.

"Oh! Oh my! Are you okay deary? I'm terribly sorry! Should I send you to the infirmary?" I opened one of my eyes and looked up to see Professor Trelawney with a horrorified expression on her face. I pulled my hands from my nose to find out that they were covered in blood. I gasped and stared at my hands with wide eyes. All the students were crowding the door, trying to see the incident. Malfoy was at the front, with a blank expression on his face.

"Oh dear! Malfoy!" she said, reaching over and grabbing his hand. "Please escort Miss Gooding to the infirmary straight away!"

He didn't roll his eyes, he didn't groan, and he didn't smirk. He bent down and helped me up, leading me to the Hospital wing. I heard Professor Trelawney tell the other student to go back in the class room.

"You should tilt your head back some." he lifted my chin and put a hand on my back. "It'll keep the blood from pouring out. Don't worry I wont let you walk into any walls."

I tried my best to smile, but failed as it hurt too much to do so.

"I think my nose is broken." I whispered. He turned his head to look more closely at it.

"It appears to be..." I groaned and I heard him chuckle.

"What's so funny?" I said trying to look at him, but he noticed and held my chin up.

"Don't move your head unless you want to see more blood." he commented as I took a deep breathe. "I know how much you hate blood."

I felt him move his hand on my back down to my lower back. I rolled my eyes.

"Malfoy, now is not the time." he laughed again and turned to me.

"You think I'm making a move on you? Haha. I wouldn't kiss you with that face."

"Then I guess that's one good thing that came out of this..." I heard him snort and we turned into the infirmary.

"Oh my! What happened?!" I heard Madame Pomfrey say.

"She got hit in the face by a door and broke her nose." Malfoy said with a little laugh at the end.

"Right right. Come this way deary." I felt her grab my hand and lead me to a bed. Malfoy followed.

She walked away for a second and came back with a hand full of tissue. "Will you please hold this to her nose while I go get some ice."

I felt him put a hand behind my head and gently apply the tissue under my nose. I felt myself blush, but doubt he could see it under all the blood.

After a few seconds, I mustered up enough confidence to talk. "Why are you helping me?"

He seemed to be thinking over what he wanted to say. "Because you helped me."

The way he said it made it barley a whisper. He took the tissue away from my nose and got a clean one, applying a little pressure this time.

I winced and he eased off a little. "Sorry..."

"I don't think that I helped you." I said after a few more seconds.

He sighed and was about to say something when Madame Pomfrey walked back in. She took the tissue away from him and my nose. She applied to ice to the top of my nose and tilted my head down. "Hold this here please." She instructed him, and he did so.

"Now deary, I'm going to try to fix your nose. And I'll be completely honest, its going to feel worse before it feels better." I gave her a nod and she took out her wand.

"_Episkey!" _I heard multiple cracks and winced in pain as the bones moved back in place.

Draco let go of my head and I rotated my neck around to keep it from becoming stiff from staying still so long. I thanked Madame Pomfrey and she walked away, telling me when I was ready to leave I could.

I looked over at Malfoy with a confused expression. He looked down and started walking towards the door. I quickly got up and followed him, trying to keep up.

"Malfoy, stop!" I could have sworn he picked up speed. _Was he trying to get away from me?_

I sighed. "Malfoy! Wait!" he turned around and glared at me.

"What? Are you going to get lost walking back to class by yourself?" he sneered. Obviously he was back to his old self.

I rolled my eyes and crossed my arms. "No, I just... I need some answers Draco."

His eyes seemed to widen just a little at the sound of his name. "Answers? To what, exactly?"

"Don't play stupid Malfoy. You know what I'm talking about." I tried to calm myself down. "I'm just..."

"Concerned?" he finished for me. "Well, don't be. Mind your own business Gooding. We're even now. That's it."

He turned and started walking briskly away.

I called after him. "Even? Hey! I want to know what you mean."

He turned his head, not bothering to stop walking. "Looks like you never will"

And just like that he turned the corner out of my sight.

* * *

**Draco's POV**

I shook my head in frustration as I walked away from Madelynn. Trying to get her face out of my head was getting to be a problem since this morning. It was as if that incident had made me actual start to _feel _something towards her. No. No, I refused to believe that. I shook my head again and sighed. I wasn't planning on going back to class at all. I headed straight to the Slytherin common room and practically ran up to my room.

_What's wrong with me?_ I questioned myself. It wasn't like I meant her to be there in my moment of weakness, but she helped so much to ease the pain by just _being_ there.

_But I shouldn't have _had_ a moment of weakness._ I pulled up my left shirt sleeve to reveal the Dark Mark.

_I'm a Malfoy. Malfoys' are not weak._I balled my hands into fists and slammed them onto my knees. I was falling apart. I sat there for a moment with my eyes closed, attempting to calm myself. I felt my mind wandering to the situation that had happened during Divinations class and Madelynn. I smirked to myself as I remember her face when I told her that her nose was broken.

_Ugh, Draco stop thinking about her!_

As I sat there for a little while longer going over my day I came to one conclusion that would fix everything: Stay away from Madelynn Gooding.

_Maybe if I stay away from her, she'll forget everything that happened._ I frowned inwardly at how unlikely that was. She had a memory like an elephant.

_And elephants never forget..._I shook my head at how ridiculous I was thinking. I looked back down at my arm and sighed. Yes, I would have to stay away from Madelynn. For my well being and hers.

* * *

**Maddie's POV**

Its been a month since I last talked to Draco Malfoy. Believe me, I've tried to get him to talk to me, but he would always just walk away without so much as a smirk my way. He was avoiding me, but I couldn't figure out why.

_Maybe he was ashamed that I had seen him in that state._

I gave up on getting him to open up after a couple days, but I never stopped thinking about it... or him.

* * *

_I was running through the Dark Forest after someone. I didn't know who I was chasing or why I was chasing them, but I kept up the pursuit. The figure was wearing a Hogwarts robe with the hood up, so I couldn't see their face. I was running faster and faster and faster. I felt tears run down my cheeks and my legs weaken, but I didn't give up. Abruptly they stopped running and turned to face me, still with their hood up. I stopped in front of them and held out my hand. They took it in theirs, and I reached up to pull down the hood..._

Boom!

I landed face down on the hard wood floor next to my bed.

"Ugh..." I groaned in pain and wiped my hair out of my face. I've had that same dream every night for the past week and a half, each time getting a little closer to revealing the mystery person's identity.

I rolled over onto my back, still on the floor. The whole waking-up-face-down-on-the-hard-floor thing was getting pretty old.

_Today is definitely not going to be a good day..._

It was Saturday and I was relieved that I didn't have to wear my robes today. I got up off the floor and quietly walked out of the room because everyone else was still asleep. After I was out of the shower, I got dressed quickly as to not wake anyone up. I wore a grey v neck sweater on top of a light blue camisole with some black skinny jeans and a pair of faded converse shoes. With little eyeliner and natural hair, I left the common room. Although the Slytherin dorms were quiet, once I entered the Great Hall for breakfast I was greeted by many voices echoing off the walls. I sat by myself at the Slytherin table, eating some bacon when the mail owls started to pour in. A letter, addressed to me, landed on the table next to my plate. I opened it in a hurry, realizing who it was from. It read:

_Hey Squirt!_

_We can't wait until next weekend! We're so glad to hear_

_that you made the Slytherin Quidditch team! We knew_

_that you would. How are you doing? Still having those_

_weird dreams? Mom seems to think that Kris is right, _

_they might be an Oman or something. But personally_

_we think its a load of rubbish. They're just dreams after_

_all! The shop is doing extraordinarily well, and business_

_is picking up dramatically. We wish you were here to see_

_it. Well, we hope to see you next weekend at Hogsmead._

_Kick some ass in the meantime._

_- Your favorite twins_

I smiled and read it once more, planning on writing them back later. Me and the twins have been writing back and forth since school had started. I told them pretty much everything that has happened, minus the Malfoy incident. It was always fun to read they're reactions to what was going on, and how they would have handled certain things. I read the last two lines again and smiled wide. I would get to see them next weekend.

Once I looked up from reading, I saw Kris entering the Great Hall. She headed straight over to me and I smiled at her.

_Okay, maybe today wont be so bad._

She sat next to me and grabbed a piece of my bacon.

"Up early again?" she asked with a concerned look.

"Yeah, but on the bright side, I almost got to see who it was." I grinned and she laughed.

Kris was the only other person I told about my dream besides the twins. She was very understand, but thought that it meant something more.

"Hey, I'm spending my day in the library so I can finish some work. You're welcome to join me. We could work on our Transfiguration homework together." she gave me a hopeful look as she took another piece of bacon off my plate.

"Sounds great, and hey!" I snatched my bacon back and put in my mouth before she ate it. "Get your own bacon!"

We had a good laugh after that. It was one of those laughs that you have to close your eyes because your vision goes blurry.

When I opened my eyes, they landed on the Great Hall entrance. My eyes widened a little at the sight of Malfoy walking through the doors. He wasn't wearing his normal black on black suit. No, instead he adorn a black button down shirt with some light blue jeans that hugged his figure very well. He ran his hands through his messy white blond hair and met my gaze. For a split second he looked almost, forlorn. But when he noticed my face fall into a sorry expression, he glared at me, turned, and walked out the doors he had just entered.

Kris snapped her fingers infront of my face, bringing me back to reality.

"You were staring at Malfoy again. You've been doing that a lot lately. Are you sure you don't like him?" she looked disbelieving as I held up my hands in defence. She had voiced her opinion on me staring at him every chance she got.

"No, no! I hate him." but as I said those three words they sounds like a lie, even to me.

_I haven't even exchanged words with him this past month..._

"How could I like him?" I asked more to myself than anyone else.

* * *

**Sorry if there is any spelling errors or wrong use of words. When I uploaded this, it wouldn't let me do much to it, and it wouldn't save my changes.**

**If you see any errors, please let me know in a review.**

**Thanks:]**

* * *


	5. Detention!

**I'm sorry that it took me a little longer to get this chapter out, I had a bit of writers block.  
Thank you to everyone who is reviewing. I love you guys!:]**

**disclaimer: in first chapter.**

* * *

The day I spent with Kris in the library went rather well. We actually got most of our homework done and I got my response written to Fred and George in record time.

"Make sure to tell them _hi_ for me," Kris said with a smile. "and I'm looking forward to meeting them this weekend."

I rolled my eyes. I didn't understand how she could have a crush on someone she never met.

A few weeks ago, I showed Kris the picture I had of me, Fred, and George at the opening of their new shop. She had instantly "_fallen in love_", claiming that they were the most gorgeous people that she had even seen. I just shook my head at her remark and mentally smacked myself as I thought that _Malfoy_ was more gorgeous. I didn't deny that Fred and George were pretty easy on the eyes, but I was never attracted to them like that. They were like the sick and twisted brothers I never had.

We ended up leaving later from the library later then we expected. As we left, I told Kris that I was going to send the letter off before bed, which she replied with a casual, "If you're out past curfew, don't get caught." I just laughed and turned the other way down towards the Owlry.

As I ascended the spiraling staircase, I prayed to Merlin that I would be alone this time. He obviously pitied me enough to make my wish come true, because as I turned the corner all I saw were owls.

_Thank you._

I randomly picked an owl and sent it off to my favorite pair of twins. I never had my own owl because I never thought that I really needed one. The only time I needed to send anyone anything was while I was at Hogwarts, and they already had owls here. There really was no point.

As I reasoned with myself about why not having an owl is okay, I knew that it was just a cover up so I didn't start thinking about the incident with Malfoy again. I didn't want to think about it, and I was sick of it plaguing my mind with questions that probably wouldn't ever be answered. Malfoy had made it clear that he never wanted to speak with me again about it, or anything else for that matter. I sighed inwardly as I entered the castle, walking through endless black hallways towards the Slytherin common room. I knew it was past curfew, but I didn't care. I dragged my feet, taking my sweet time getting there. My mind was rattled with questions again and I struggled to push them to the back of my mind and lock them away, never to be brought up again. Unfortunately, it didn't work.

I was too consumed in my thoughts to hear footsteps approaching me from the direction I was headed.

* * *

**Draco's POV**

Being a prefect was becoming unbearably annoying.

_I could be spending this time catching up on sleep. Its not like I even catch anyone out of bed anyway._

I rolled my eyes and sighed. I wasn't getting much sleep at all lately. This stupid task that I had to accomplish was becoming more and more stressful. I like to think that I hide my stress well, but ever since the Owlry incident, I've felt more paranoid than ever. What if Madelynn told someone? What if she didn't? Will she hold it over my head as blackmail? Or is she waiting for the perfect time to tell the whole school? I shook my head and ran my hands through my hair.

_That's absurd._

I was distancing myself from her so I wouldn't think about her, but it seemed to be having the opposite effect. My own mind was becoming to much to deal with. I took a deep breathe to try and level my head. It felt like I was walking forever in an endless circle. I was exhausted.

_This is such a waste of time._

After about a fifteen minutes, I heard something. Footsteps. I smirked.

_Its about time I get to bust someone._

My eyes were already adjusted to the darkness as the person neared. From what I could tell, it was a girl but I couldn't make out a face. She was oblivious to my presence and looked as though she was deep in thought.

When she was close enough I whispered, "_Lumos!_"

The face that was lit up was so shocking that I almost forgot what I was doing.

_Madelynn?!_

* * *

**Maddie's POV**

A bright light shocked me out of my thoughts. I looked up, immediately regretting it. The face that stared back at me, was the very boy that had been on my mind the whole walk here.

_Malfoy..._

He seemed shocked at first to see me, but quickly composed himself and smirked his signature smirk. It sent a weird feeling down into the pit of my stomach.

"You're out past curfew Gooding."

I rested my weight on my right foot and crossed my arms. "I'm quite aware of this Malfoy."

He lifted an eyebrow at me. "Are you now?"

I rolled my eyes and sighed loudly.

He smirked again. "What wrong Gooding? No comeback?"

I stared into his eyes, looking for the _real _Draco Malfoy that I knew was in there. "I have plenty. I just find it weird that you've been avoiding me for a month and now you decide to talk?"

My accusation caught him off guard and he narrowed his eyes at me.

"I'm just doing my job, Gooding." he said with a certain smugness that I hadn't seen for some time. "If I had it my way I wouldn't be having this conversation at all."

"Sure you wouldn't." I didn't change my facial expression. I started seeing his expression falter as he fought with himself to keep up the charade.

I sighed. "Draco, why do you have to hide behind a cold mask?" I saw him falter more as I said his name. "I can see that you don't want this."

I had no idea what _this_ was, but my words seemed to impact him.

His expression softened just a bit. "You have no idea what your talking about."

"I might not know what you're going through, or understand why you have to keep up this act around people, but I can see what the others are afraid to notice." He covered his face with a blank shield as I continued.

"When you enter a classroom, you look around suspiciously. At meal times, you hardly eat. Whenever your friends try talk to you, it takes at least three tries before you pay attention. You are always distracted by something, and you are looking more tired than ever." I didn't know what made me say it, but it felt right as the words left my lips. I wasn't aware that I payed that much attention to the details in Malfoy's life sense we stopped talking. I probably sounded like a stalker.

His facial expression was still gaurded but I saw in his eyes that he was holding in whatever he really wanted to say.

I uncrossed my arms and looked down. "If your secrets ever become to much for you, you can always come to me."

I looked up and saw his jaw slack a bit. I smiled and walked past him, heading to the Slytherin common room with more speed this time.

* * *

Sunday morning I awoke with an enormous headache. I groaned and turned over, putting my pillow over my head. Pansy had been snoring extra loud that night and I hardly got a wink of sleep. After a few minutes, I couldn't deal with it anymore. I got up and headed over to Pansy's bed. I opened her curtains and stared daggers at the snoring figure. I held my wand inches from her face.

"_Aguamenti!_" a jet of cold water hit her straight in the face and she screamed, sitting up and wiping her face with her hands.

I couldn't help but laugh at Pansy, she just looked too funny squirming around, it was just water.

"What was that for?!" she screamed at me. I just laughed harder.

She made this terrible noise in frustration. It sounded like a mix between a cat dying and a cow being pushed off a cliff. She got up and ran out of the room. I really didn't care where she was going as long as she wasn't here. I heard Kris rustle in her bed and move her curtains to see what was going on.

"What happened?" she asked sleepily rubbing her eyes.

"Oh, Pansy kept me up all night with her snoring. So, I shot water in her face. You should've seen it, it was the most hilarious thing ever." She smiled and laid back down. I went back to my bed, planning on sleeping through Sunday. Thankfully, I got my wish.

* * *

"...you need to be prepared for events like this one. If you aren't and you come into contact with..."

Monday's really weren't my thing. I was zoning in and out of Snape's lecture in Defence Against the Dark Arts class. He was spending today talking and telling us to read, rather than the normal incantation of spelled and such. His voice was becoming annoying, so I came to the conclusion that it wasn't worth my time listening. I closed my eyes for what seemed like a split second when...

"Ms. Gooding!" Snape slammed a book down on my desk. I was shocked awake and almost fell out of my chair. I looked up at him half scared and half annoyed.

"I do not tolerate sleeping in my class!" I heard a few laughs coming from the back of the class. Other Slytherin's no doubt, getting amusement at my expense.

"Sorry sir. It wont happen again." I said rubbing my eyes and yawning. His glare got harder as he stared at me in disbelief.

"How dare you insult me like that?" I gave him a confused look.

"I'm afraid I don't know what your talking about sir." I said this with a certain twinkle in my eye that told him I knew very well what I was doing.

He was fuming. "That's it! Detention! All week!"

"What?!" I heard a laugh come from the back of the classroom. I turned my head to see Zabini trying to stop himself from grinning.

Snape cleared his throat. "Very well, Zabini you can join her."

He looked up shocked. I smiled widely and turned around in my seat.

"Does anyone else want to join them? I'm sure I could put everyone in this class to work if I wanted to!"

The whole class was silent and Snape went back to his lecture. A few minutes went by and I felt a paper ball hit the back of my head. I turned around and saw Zabini looking at me with a smug grin. He mouthed the words _open it_. I looked down and saw the paper ball. I turned around and unwrinkled it underneath the desk. If he wrote something suggestive, I sure as hell didn't want Snape confiscating it.

When I was sure Snape was distracted, I pulled it up on the desk and read it.

_Are you going to Hogsmead with anyone yet?_

Is he kidding? If he wants to go with me then he has another thing coming.

_Yes. _was all I wrote in response. He didn't need to know my business. I turned around and threw the piece of paper back at him. I could hear him unfolding it rather loudly. Before I knew it, I felt it hit the back of my head again and quickly grabbed it off the floor.

_That's too bad. You could've went with me. Well, atleast we get to spend some__** alone time**__ in detention all week._

I held back my gag reflex. Alone time? All week? Oh Merlin this couldn't get any worse. I didn't even bother writing a response. Instead, I turned and glared at him. He raised his eyebrows in a perverted manner. I gave his a disgusted look and saw Malfoy hit him in the back of the head with a book.

"Malfoy! Detention! You will be joining Miss Gooding and Mr. Zabini." Snape had evenidently watched the incident. I suppresed a laugh and turned around. I heard Zabini groan, his plans had been foiled. I silently rejoiced.

* * *

**Sorry if this seems like a short chapter, I just wanted to get something out.**

**Please review:]**


	6. Punched

**This chapter was a little harder to write, it felt like a filler chapter when I started writing it. But I do think it is necessary.**

**And as always, thank you to my readers and reviewers. I love you guys:]**

**I think you know the disclaimer by now.**

* * *

"What do you mean you have detention with Zabini _and _Malfoy for the rest of the week?!"

I was in the great hall with Kris eating dinner when I brought up my current predicament. She had asked me if I wanted to join her for some well needed "girl time" and I had to turn it down. I had detention everyday after dinner until the Hogsmead trip. She wasn't too pleased.

"Can you keep it down?" I slapped a hand over her mouth and she gave me an I-cant-believe-you-just-did-that look.

"I get your upset, I'm even more upset! But I don't want to give Zabini the _joy_ of knowing were talking about him. His ego is big enough." She nodded and I took my hand away from her face.

"I still can't believe I can't hang out with you until the Hogsmead trip. This sucks." She put her head in her left palm and sighed. I shook my head and smiled.

"I'll still see you in class, and we do share the same dorm. You're being such a baby." I playfully punched her arm and she smiled at me.

"I know, I should be more supportive. After all, you do get to spend hours on end with Zabini and Malfoy. I'm so jealous." We laughed and finished eating our dinner.

When the time came to leave the Great Hall and head towards Snape's room I was all for procrastinating. Kris had been the one to force me up off my butt and direct me towards the exit. I sighed.

_Might as well get this over with._

Malfoy and Zabini had left 5 minutes before me. I would be fashionably late, like always. I smiled to myself as I opened the door.

"Gooding, why do you always insist on being--"

"late?" I finished Snape's question for him. He glared at me. I noticed that we were the only ones in the room and was about to ask where Malfoy and Zabini were.

"They are already started with their detention. I suggest you grab your bucket and soap and head up to the 5th floor." I groaned and did what I was told.

As I was leaving, Snape yelled, "and no magic!"

_This is going to be hell._

After walking up several flights of stairs, I turned the corner and saw Malfoy and Zabini just standing around. I rolled my eyes.

_If they think I'm doing all the work, they're out of their minds._

I walked up to them and purpousfullydropped my bucket on the floor. It landed with a _thunk! _and water sloshed out onto Zabini's shoes.

"What the bloody hell was that for?"

I didn't answer and simply turned to look at the hall, it was still filthy.

"Why haven't you started yet?" I asked with a little anger in my voice.

"We were waiting for you." I could hear the smug look on Zabini's face as he talked.

I sighed loudly and turned back to them. "Well, I'm here. Get started."

Zabini smirked and looked me up and down. I was so close to punching him into the last century. "You first."

"Ugh, Zabini. Please don't make me hurt you now, I just got here." He didn't change his facial expression.

I heard Malfoy groan and look at Zabini in annoyance. That was the first noise he had made since I got up there. He bent down and grabbed a sponge out of his bucket and started scrubbing the floor. Now that I knew I wasn't going to be the only one trying, I bent and grabbed my sponge. Zabini followed suit, staying too close for comfort as he scrubbed the floor right next to me.

I sighed loudly. "Zabini, there is such a thing as _personal space._" I laced the last two words with as much sarcasm as possible.

He gave me a side ways smirk and moved closer. "I know."

I opened my mouth to say something when a sponge hit Zabini right in the face. I busted out laughing.

"Blaise, stop being a desperate whore and get back to work." Malfoy said this with a hard glare in Zabini's direction.

I grabbed my bucket and walked down the hallway some, still laughing. Thankfully, Zabini didn't follow me. I saw Malfoy give me a glance and I gave him a small smile. I was sure he was going to expect something for "saving" me from him, but I didn't mind at the moment. I kept scrubbing looking up every now and then to see what they were doing. I would notice them having little silent fights with each other. Somehow, between all the glaring and mouthed words, we actually got the floor clean. I was relieved.

_That wasn't so hard._

As soon as I thought this, I groaned. Of course the first day wouldn't be too hard. I can only imagine what we have to do tomorrow. This was going to be a long week.

* * *

**Draco's POV**

I laid in my bed and stared up at the ceiling. I heard the low grumble of Blaise sleeping in the bed next to mine. I sighed. This was the third night in a row that I hadn't slept a wink, not even a restless sleep. I squeezed my eyes closed in frustration. I wasn't getting anywhere with my mission and I knew that time wasn't on my side. Snapewas being very confusing lately, as well. He seemed to be against me one minute, pulling this detention shit, then the next lecturing me on how I can't fail. It simply wasn't an option. I felt my face grow hot as I suddenly became angry with myself. I felt like an emotional git. One minute I'd be utterly depressed, the next frustrated and angry. I balled my hands into fists and felt a tear escape the side of my eye. It rolled down the side of my face and hit my earlobe in a taunting manor.

_Malfoy's do not show weakness..._

I turned over on my right side and decided to think about something else. Immediately, Madelynn's face popped up behind my eyelids. I opened my eyes and stared bullets at my curtain. Why was she plaguing my mind with her presence so much lately? It was maddening! I sighed gruffly and closed my eyes, picturing the last events of the night. Detention had been easy, just time consuming.

_And having Blaise try to get in Madelynn's pants all night didn't help so much either._

Okay, maybe I was overreacting, but anger started consuming me again. Why was I angry? He had a right to flirt with whatever girl he wanted, right? I rubbed my eyes, frustrated yet again. I rolled over to my left side and pulled the blanket over my head. I pictured Madelynn's face filled with laughter after I had threw my sponge at Blaise. I don't know what made me do it, but I didn't have any regrets. I felt a bubbling sensation in my gut as I pictured her face. It was an annoying feeling, but I was... enjoying it.

_Draco, get a grip on yourself. Your just over tired._

I turned over onto my back again and sighed heavily. I opened my eyes and stared up at the ceiling again. I just wanted it to hurry up and be morning.

* * *

**Maddie's POV**

It was Thursday.

I had lasted three days with Zabini's annoyingly perverted behavior. But I can't give myself all the credit, I had to thank Malfoy also. It was strange, having Malfoy stick up for me through our detentions. I could tell that he was more upset at Zabini than I was for his antics, but I couldn't figure out why. He had nothing to gain from threatening to hex Zabini because he said that I had a nice ass, or because he kept trying to put his arm around me. But the more I tried to study Malfoy's reactions to what Zabini would do, he didn't look like he knew the answer to my questions either. I just tried to push it to the back of my mind for the time being.

And as for me saying that the detentions were just going to get worse, well... I was right. Tuesday, we had to clean and organize Snape's personal Potions closet, while also being left with a death threat if we stole or used any of it. On Wednesday, we had to go threw all the old brooms that were kept in the Quidditch locker rooms. At first when I heard this I thought, _This couldn't be too bad. I love Quidditch!_ I never thought that I could be so wrong. Most of the brooms were moldy and covered in dust and soot. We ended up leaving there covered in a black powdery substance and broom shine.

Today it could only get worse.

I was mulling over all these thoughts in my head as I walked to lunch from Divinations class with Kris. She was gabbing about how some Hufflepuff boy had asked her to go to Hogsmead with her. Apparently, he was "_almost_ as gorgeous as the twins" as she put it. She went on to say how she felt bad for having to turn him down. I was really only half listening and by the time she was done ranting, she caught on to this. She cleared her throat rather loudly, bringing me out of my thoughts.

"What, were you thinking about. _Malfoy again_?" I flushed. "Cause I'm pretty sure you weren't listening to me."

She looked annoyed. There was no point in lying. "Only a little, I was mostly thinking about how hellish my detentions have been, and how its only gonna get worse."

Her look turned into a sorry expression. I sighed as we walked on.

As I grabbed the handle and pulled open the Great Hall doors, she said, "I'm sure you can handle whatever Snape has up his sleeve."

I silently hoped that she was right.

* * *

When dinner time rolled around, I couldn't have been more "_excited_". I picked at my food, hardly as hungry as I wanted to be. Kris noticed this and smiled sweetly at me.

"You're gonna need your energy for Snape's torture. Eat something, Maddie." I looked at her and nodded.

She was right, as always. I started taking bigger bites of my food, but it didn't taste as good as it would have if I actual had an appetite that night. I felt myself being stared at from down the table. I turned towards the culprit, half expecting it to be Zabini. Malfoy's grey eyes bore into mine, not intensely, but in a way that made me not want to blink. It was a nice feeling, but as I studied his face more, I saw that he had darker bags under his eyes. As soon as he saw my eyebrows come together in a concerned manner, he turned his head down towards the untouched food on his plate.

_He's not hungry either..._

For the rest of dinner, I sat and talked with Kris. I didn't want to admit that she had been right on Monday, I did feel like I hadn't had a real conversation with her in ages. It was nice to sit there and talk about what we wanted to get at Hogsmead, and how much we hated McGonagall for giving us so much homework. The time seemed to go by way too fast. I groaned as I saw Malfoy and Zabini start to get up from the table. Zabini gave me a perverted once over and I shot him my best glare. When was he going to get it into his thick scull that I wasn't interested?

I hugged Kris and rushed after them. Snape had made it perfectly clear that if I was late again that I would get another week of detention.

_Pompous git._

I was only a few steps behind Malfoy and Zabini. I could hear Zabini whispering, but I couldn't tell if it was a one way conversation. I heard my name escape his lips and Malfoy's posture seemed to tense up. I cleared my throat rather loudly after the third time my name was pulled into their conversation. Zabini turned around with a surprised expression on his face. I rolled my eyes.

_He's too clueless to even know when he's being followed? Idiot._

I blinked and almost didn't see Malfoy glance at me over his shoulder.

"Its rude to sneak up on people." Zabini stated arrogantly. He started walking backwards so he could face me.

"Its rude to talk about people behind their back." I retaliated.

Malfoy looked over his shoulder again, which I returned with a half smile. It seemed like these past couple days, we would exchange looks of silent agreements, but it always seemed as if his eyes wanted to tell me something that his lips refused to voice. He was confusing me more than ever this year, but I put that thought in the back of my mind, to dig back up later.

Zabini turned back around just in time to open Snape's door before Malfoy. He looked at him with a smug expression as he pushed it open.

"Ahh. Miss Gooding, it seems that you have chosen to heed my previous warning." Snape seemed entirely too happy to see that I had listened to him, so I decided to play the I-have-no-idea-what-you-are-talking-about charade.

"Warning, Sir?" I gave him a clueless expression that he returned with a piercing glare. I suppressed a laugh, but couldn't stop myself from smiling.

"Well, aren't we in a very good mood considering what I'm going to have you three do for tonight's detention."

The three of us sighed in unison.

Snape smirked. "Now, now. Please hold in all enthusiasm until I'm done speaking." He purposefully laced his words in sarcasm.

I crossed my arms and switched my posture to the opposite foot.

"I am pleased to announce, that you will be doing the Slytherin House's laundry."

My jaw hung slack and my eyes almost popped out of their sockets.

_We would be doing what?!_

"What?! All of it?!" Zabini's outburst went ignored by Snape.

He waved a dismissing hand and said, "I suggest you hurry to the laundry room. I took the liberty of relieving the elves for the night."

As we made our way down the halls, we walked in a peaceful silence. It was nice for once, to be walking beside Malfoy and Zabini. I couldn't help but wonder what Zabini was thinking about that made him so quiet, but then again I didn't think I wanted to know...

The sight once we reached our destination was much worse than I had imagined. There were piles of clothes as far as the eye could see and baskets reached the ceilings. Each pile was separated according to year and student. It was ridiculous how much dirty clothes one House could produce within a week.

"Ugh! It smells like something died in here." I was surprised that Malfoy had made the comment. His face was contorted into a weird expression and his left hand was over his nose. I giggled a little as he started walking away down the hall of clothes.

Zabini put his arm around my shoulders when he saw that Malfoy was far enough away, and I immediately attempted to shrug it off. To no avail.

"Well, at least I get to do this with a hot girl by my side." he said and tried to _purr_ in my ear.

I was appalled. "Excuse me?" I said with an agitated voice. I got out of his hold and grabbed a laundry basket.

I started walking away from him. "Get to work, and try to do it as far away from _me_ as possible."

After a few seconds I heard him following after me. I dropped my basket, took out my wand, and held it up to his chin all in a matter of seconds. I wasn't in the mood for his attitude today. I heard Malfoy stop what he was doing and make his way over to us.

"I suggest you turn around." I glared at the asshole at the end of my wand.

Zabini didn't appear to be fazed. He looked over my shoulder at the approaching Malfoy.

"Oi, Draco. Coming to rescue me? Don't bother, I think I can handle her." He winked at me and I threw up a little in my mouth. I intensified my glare.

I felt Malfoy put a hand on my left shoulder blade and the other on my wrist. I felt his warm breathe on my neck and my face turned bright red.

"He's not worth it." he whispered in my ear. I felt him slowly lowering my wand. It was like I wasn't in control of my arm anymore.

Zabini's face was purely shocked.

Malfoy started leading me away from Zabini, down the isle of clothes overhead.

_Why am I letting him lead me away like this?!_

I stopped in my tracks and he seemed a little taken aback by this.

"What do you think you're doing?" I questioned.

"I think I'm keeping you from getting another weeks worth of detention." he said matter-of-factly.

I rolled my eyes and looked down at my wand in my hand. "But he deserves it."

"Let me handle him. Snape wouldn't dare give me another week of detention..." he whispered that last part to himself more than to me and smirked that ice melting smirk of his.

"Fine, whatever. But if he says one more perverted word to me, he's gonna get it!" I pointed my wand at him and he started laughing.

_Malfoy's laughing?_

I gave him an incredulous look and he recomposed himself. I shook my head and picked up another basket.

_Think about it later Maddie..._

* * *

We were almost done with the unheard of amount of laundry. I was doing so well keeping my distance from Zabini, but for some reason I started not paying attention and he had made his way closer to me. I was thinking too much again. I wasn't going to admit to myself that it was all Draco Malfoy's fault for getting himself stuck in my head and filling it to maximum capacity. I started casually moving away from Zabini, but he caught on and started moving with me.

"Playing hard to get Gooding?" he cooed.

I took a deep breathe and tried to compose myself. I looked around for Malfoy but I couldn't see him.

_Good. No one can come to Zabini's rescue now._

He inched closer and put his arm around me again. I mentally shook my head and gnawed on the inside of my lip. I was going to explode.

He moved his head closer to mine and moved his lips to my ear.

"What do you say we get out of here and let Draco do the rest. I can show you some _real_ fun." he whispered in my ear.

_That's it!_

I pushed his arm off my shoulders and glared him in the face. "You think its okay to talk to me like that? You prick!"

I balled my right hand into a fist and swung my arm up. I punched him straight in the eye. He groaned loudly and fell back on the ground.

"Don't ever talk to me again. You asshole, stay the fuck away from me!" I glared down at him and stormed off. I caught a glimpse of Malfoy staring after me as I left the laundry room. I didn't care that we weren't done or that I might get detention again. Zabini had crossed the line, and it felt good to pop him in the face. If I could do it again, I would. I had pushed the swinging doors to the laundry room open so hard that they were still flapping while I made my way down the hall. As I got farther away, I could have sworn I could hear Malfoy say, "Bloody hell, Blaise you're an idiot."

* * *

**Draco's POV**

I was staring down at the pompous git that had drove Madelynn to her boiling point. He was holding a hand to his left eye and muttering unintelligible things under his breathe. I shook my head disapprovingly.

"Bloody hell, Blaise you're an idiot."

He glared up at me with his good eye and refused to take any help in getting off the floor.

"Oh, and I suppose you could have done any better?" he spat at me.

I rolled my eyes. "Well, I wouldn't have ended up with a black eye. That's for sure. But then again, I wouldn't have bothered Madelynn to the point of explosion either. See, the difference between me and you is, _I can take a hint_." My words were harsh, but I didn't care. Blaise had been getting on my last nerve lately, and I wasn't going to put up with it anymore.

He removed his hand from his eye and balled his fists up at his sides. It was a worse sight than I had imagined. His eye was an ugly shade of indigo and was swollen shut. I made a mental note to never piss Madelynn off, she had a hell of a right hook.

He was glaring daggers at me. "What's that supposed to mean?" He yelled, obviously he didn't take rejection well.

"What? You mean to tell me you haven't noticed her acts of rejection all week? Bloody hell, Blaise. I thought you were smart!" I knew I had struck a nerve when he narrowed his good eye at me. I didn't know why I was fighting with Blaise, about a girl no less.

"Rejection? Please! She's just in denial." I rolled my eyes.

After a few seconds, he smiled smugly and took a step towards me. "Why do you care anyway? Oh, I see. You were _jealous_."

My eyes widened involuntarily. "Why would I be jealous of you?" I hissed and narrowed my eyes in defence.

"Oh, come off it Draco. Its written all over your face. You _like_ her." He raised his good eyebrow as he said this.

I scoffed. "Oh yeah, that's definitely it. Brilliant deduction Blaise."

I used as much sarcasm as I could. "I'm pretty sure if I liked her, I would have hexed you into an oblivion by now, the way you treat her."

He looked hurt by my words. "I treat her just fine!"

"Oh yeah, throwing yourself at her when she clearly doesn't want any of it is definitely _treating her fine._" I started getting even more angry with him.

_He doesn't see what an insufferable git he is?_

He opened his mouth to say something, but I cut him off. "Look Blaise, I don't want to hear it. When you open your eyes and see what an ass you're being, come and find me."

I stepped past him and walked out of the laundry room, leaving him stuck to finish it. I didn't care if Blaise and I ever exchanged words ever again. I headed up to the 7th floor, to the Room of Requirement. I didn't want to think about the fight I just had, or Madelynn. I ran my hands through my hair and sighed.

_Looks like I wont be sleeping tonight._

* * *

**The next chapter will pick up on Madelynn's POV.**

**Please review!:]**


	7. Under Attack?

**I hope this chapter didn't take too long to publish, the last chapter got a lot of reviews demanding for the next update.  
I hope I didn't disappoint.**

**Also! I found a new Draco/OC story that stole my "Unexpected" title, so I decided to change mine to make it unique again. I'm sorry if this confused anyone.**

**Disclaimer is still the same.**

* * *

I spent most of my night thinking about Draco.

We had started off this year like any other year, on the train and in the classrooms, exchanging playful arguments and hurtful words. But it seemed that something about him this year was different. He was holding in a painful secret. A secret that he didn't trust me enough to share with. A secret that had him looking exhausted and ragged. A secret that had him looking_ weak_. He was in an awful state of mind, and I would think that our fighting would have intensified because of it. Sure we had our little spats every now and then, but it was nothing like before. Hell, in third year we almost tore each other apart with our words alone. But now he would be quite bipolar around me. One minute he would be arguing with me, then attempting to flirt with me, then avoid me all together, and now act on good terms and be cordial? He was driving me insane! And, consequently, he had me feeling bipolar around him as well.

_I mean, why should I care at all? He is just Malfoy._

But a voice in my head would always contradict my reasoning, making me thing that there was an underlying conclusion that I wasn't entirely aware of. So far, there were only two things I was completely sure of: Draco was hurting this year, and for some insane reason, I cared enough to find out what it was.

* * *

**Draco's POV**

I punch the Vanishing Cabinet in aggravation. I was getting no where with this awful contraption. It was such a simple task! And I couldn't even do it right. I felt like such a failure. I leaned against the cabinet and slid down the floor. I looked down at my hands and balled them into fists. Taking deep breathes, I tried to clear my head. Getting all worked up wasn't going to help accomplish anything. I closed my eyes and opened them up a minute later. I felt so drained of all my energy. All this sneaking around at night and keeping in all these secrets was rotting me from the inside out. It was becoming too overwhelming. It didn't seem like anyone was catching on, except Madelynn. She saw right through my act. I suppose I should have seen this coming, after all we were sort of, for lack of a better word, _frenemies_. We might not know everything about each other, but we knew enough to know when something is wrong. I sighed and remember that night I caught her past crufew. She had offered to be there for me, if I couldn't handle bottling everything up anymore, she said that I could go to her. I couldn't help but wonder if she already knew what I was, what I had become. I wished that everything could go back to the way it was. I wished I didn't have to have so much responsibility hanging over my head. I just wanted to go back to being the normal Draco, that wouldn't be stressed out and could goof off without a care in the world. I wish that I could pick on Madelynn without the dread of saying too much...

I clenched my teeth and let out a sigh, going over the options. I tried pretending like there wasn't anything wrong, and acting like I was still the kid from last year. I had already tried staying away from her, it didn't do anything but make me want to talk to her more. I tried to just be around her, and not talk at all. I felt like the only option I was left with was to give in and tell her. Tell her everything that's she's asked about since she found me in the Owlry.

I let out a hesitant sigh.

_No._

How ridiculous and desperate would I be if I actually gave into that pathetic whim? No, I simply couldn't do it. I had too much pride.

* * *

**Maddie's POV**

I was late to Potions class that morning. Due to all the thinking that occurred last night, I didn't get to sleep until around two in the morning. So naturally, I woke up late and was forced to skip breakfast. I didn't have time for a shower, but since I took one last night after laundry duty I thought it okay to go without one. I left the common room still buttoning up my shirt as I ran through the halls. I was in such a rush. I was certain I looked like a train wreck when I entered Potions. Most of the class turned around when the door opened, and Professor Slughorn stopped his lecture mid sentence. He stared at my messy haired and exhausted figure curiously.

"Miss Gooding, do try to wake up earlier next time." he said and waved a hand over to my desk.

"Sorry Professor." I mumbled. I even sounded tired.

He nodded in understanding and went back to talking.

As I made my way down the isle, I noticed that Malfoy had scooted his chair as far away from Zabini as possible. When my eyes landed on Zabini's face, I bit my lip and squinted my eyes as to not bust out laughing. His eye looked even worse than it had last night. I suppressed a laugh as I sat down in my chair next to Hermione. She gave me a questioning look.

I leaned over to her and whispered, "You saw Zabini's face? I did that last night."

Hermione turned to look out of the corner of her eye at him. Her face went into pure shock as she looked back at me. I just smiled brilliantly. When I looked back a few minutes later, Zabini was trying to hide his face behind a book. He was obviously embarrassed to be beat up by a girl. I giggled to myself and eyed Malfoy. He looked so exhausted with head rested against the wall. He was as close to the wall as anyone could get and as far away from Zabini as he could be. I wondered about this, but figured I'd ask him later. I was in enough trouble already.

* * *

I was walking with Kris to lunch like always. She seemed so excited for tomorrow's trip to Hogsmead, as was I. But all this talk about Hogsmead reminded me that I still have detention tonight.

"Ugh." I groaned and put my face in my hands.

"What's wrong Maddie?" She gave me a confused look.

"I just remembered that I still have detention tonight. And after what I did to Zabini yesterday, Snape is probably gonna kill me!"

I had told Kris about what had happened last night as soon as I reached the common rooms. I woke her up and everything just to get it off my chest. She had started laughing, saying that he had it coming. It made me feel a lot better. But after I had bailed, I didn't know what happened. If the rest of the laundry went undone because I pulled that stunt, that I was probably going to be tortured some more.

_Great._

We entered the Great Hall a little earlier than we usually did. As we sat down across from each other at the table, I saw Zabini sitting down the table in the seat that Malfoy usually resided. Pansy was holding an icepack to his eye and I saw him groan. Neither one of them noticed me looking, so I averted my eyes before they did. I took a french from a platter and felt someone sit down next to me swiftly. I turned my head to greet the person and almost had a heart attack.

"Malfoy? What are you doing here?" Kris was the first one to talk.

I was too busy being in shock, that I couldn't find my voice. Malfoy met my gaze and gave me an amused look.

He started addressing the question, but answered to me instead of Kris. "I'm not talking to Blaise anymore. We kind of, got in a fight last night after you gave him that shiner."

I stared at him in utter confusion.

_That explains why he was acting weird in Potions._

"So... that still doesn't answer the question." I said sourly.

"I know." he said simply as he put food on his plate.

I looked over at Kris and she smiled slyly at me. I knew exactly what she was thinking and I rolled my eyes. I looked back over at Malfoy, his eyes looked more tired than ever today. I frowned.

"You didn't sleep last night, did you." I said it as more of a statement than a question.

He glared at me. "I don't know what you're talking about."

I shook my head. "Do you even own a mirror Malfoy? You look like hell. You need to get some sleep. Take a nap during your free period or something."

He stiffened at my words and smirked at me. "I look like hell? You're the one that woke up late and didn't have time to even brush your hair."

I felt heat rush to my face as he finished. "And since when do you care about my well being, Gooding?"

I glared at his use of sarcasm. "I don't."

"You don't seem too convincing, _Maddie_." he narrowed his eyes as he said my name.

I could hear Kris giggling to herself. She was obviously getting a kick out of this.

"Stop trying to change the subject, _Draco_." I mocked him.

He just rolled his eyes, not even giving me a response.

My glare softened a little as I stared into his hypnotic grey orbs. "Why aren't you sleeping?"

"That's none of your business." he turned back to his food. I glared at him.

Kris smiled and started sarcastically clapping. "You two are so cute, really."

I saw Malfoy look up at her out of the corner of my eye, and roll his eyes.

"Please." he said as he put a french fry in his mouth.

She smiled wider. "You two are so clueless. You don't even see how well you complete each other."

I looked up at her like she was crazy. "Are you kidding me? How does this _git_ complete me?"

Malfoy playfully looked hurt. "I'm a git now? How original Gooding."

I rolled my eyes and sighed loudly.

Kris just shook her head, still smiling.

"You're not gonna let this go, are you?" I asked Kris with a pleading look.

"No way." she said with a little laugh to complete her sentence.

_Merlin, kill me now._

* * *

Turns out, Merlin didn't kill me.

Classes had gone well during the rest of the day. I didn't get in too much trouble, except in Transfiguration class. McGonagall had made it perfectly clear that I wasn't to _accidentally _throw paper at the back of Pansy's head again, or there would be consequences. I was walking out of my last class, The History of Magic, with Seamus Finnegan. His thick Irish accident had always brought a smile to my face. I wondered why I never became good friends with Seamus, he reminded me of the twins, with his mischievous attitude. I made a mental note to start talking to him more.

Dinner went rather well, also. Malfoy sat with me and Kris again, but he seemed to be more annoying this time. Thankfully, Kris had kept her thoughts to herself and let me eat peacefully, well as peacefully as I could with Malfoy there. But I did hear a giggle come from her whenever Malfoy and I would exchange glances or pick off each others plates. She was such a child. But, I guess I'm a child too for letting her get to me.

I said my good bye's to Kris and both me and Malfoy left with Zabini. I was happy that this would be my last night of detention. I was tired of doing labor that wasn't my choice, but I had a feeling in the pit of my gut that tonight was going to be dreadful.

This was our last fateful walk to Snape's room, and we were sort of positioned in a line. Zabini lead, not wanting to look at either of us, which made me wonder what he and Malfoy had fought about. I walked a few feet behind him, and Malfoy a few feet behind me. Strangely, I felt rather self conscious walking in front of Draco. I couldn't tell if he was looking at me or not, but I decided to straight my posture a bit, just in case.

When we finally got to the classroom, Zabini opened the door and slammed it right in my face.

_Bitch._

I narrowed my eyes at the door as I reached for the handle. Apparently, Malfoy had noticed my hesitation and went for the handle as well. His hand ended up clasped over mine. I looked up at him with shock bleeding through my eyes. He just smirked at me. Something in my stomach bubbled up.

"Don't get hit by the door this time."

He pulled the door open with his hand still over mine and walked through. I followed quickly after him trying to compose myself and cool down my face. Snape averted his eyes from the boy in front of him and glared daggers at me. I pretended to look innocent and act like I didn't know what I had done. I saw Malfoy try to suppress a laugh. Snape turned around and I narrowed my eyes at Zabini.

I whispered, "Tattle tale" under my breathe and got an amused look from Malfoy.

I expected, when Snape turned around, to tell me I had an extra week of detention. Instead, he clasped his hands together and cleared his throat, as if preparing for a big speech.

"Tonight, you will be accompanying me into the Dark Forest. Professor Slughorn has requested a new batch of Belladonna plant, and I volunteered us to retrieve some."

He seemed to be looking over our reactions. Malfoy stiffed his posture, but kept his face blank. I looking at him like he had just told us he was pregnant. And Zabini looked like he was about to lose it.

"The Dark Forest?! Are you crazy? Thats not safe!" I rolled my eyes.

"Duh, its not safe. That's why he's making us do it, git." He looked back at me with a murderous look on his face, but all I could stare at was his eye.

He turned back to Snape. "Why do we even need to get this plant anyway? It doesn't sound too important, I've never heard of it."

I crossed my arms and interrupted Snape as he was about to speak. "Maybe you know it as Deadly Nightshade, and it is quite important. Its part of the first year's potion making-kit."

Snape looked at me as if I just took the words out of his mouth. I smirked, happy that I actually knew something school related.

"Right you are Miss Gooding. Now if there isn't any more complaints, lets be on our way before it gets too late."

As Snape lead the way out of the classroom, I could have sworn I saw Malfoy shudder out of the corner of my eye.

* * *

The forest was dark and smelled of wet dirt and sod. The trees that loomed over head made creaking noises when a lone gust of wind would blow past. The fog was excruciately thick and I could hardly see anything without my wand to illuminate the way. Snape lead the exploration with Zabini on his heals, obviously frightened out of his mind. Malfoy and I walked side-by-side a few feet behind. We both had our wands extended out, working together so we made sure we could see as much as was possible--my wand to the ground so we could see where was stepped and his up high to keep an eye on where Snape was leading us. It felt like we had been walking forever when Snape finally stopped in front of a huge tree. Its trunk must have been as big as five Hagrids standing in a circle, and down at the bottom where the trunk met the ground were dozens of Belladonna plants. They looked rather magical the way the light from our wands lit up the purple shrub.

"Now, you three keep a look out for centaur and other dangerous creatures, while I try to pluck these from the ground." Snape stated as he got down on one knee for support.

Zabini started complaining about how muggy it was in the fog and how the moon light didn't show through the trees.

_What a baby._

I rolled my eyes and look up at Malfoy. He seemed tense, like he wasn't comfortable here. Even more uncomfortable than I was. I elbowed his side to get his attention and gave him a reassuring smile. He averted his eyes, not too proud to be caught in his scared state. I giggled at the thought of Malfoy being scared and looked to where Zabini was. He was over to my left with his wand extended out in a desperate attempt to see what was sneaking up behind him. I couldn't help but laugh out loud. He looked a little offended by my outburst. I composed myself and put a hand over my mouth to make sure I would make anymore noise.

Malfoy rolled his eyes and turned to me. "You're in quite a good mood for someone who is being held against their will in the Dark Forest."

I gave him a fake smile. "I'm just trying to keep the atmosphere light. There really isn't any sense in me acting scared, it'll just make it worse."

He opened his mouth to say something but was interrupted by something hitting in the side of the head.

"What the bloody hell was that?!" He yelled as he rubbed the side of his face.

I bent down and picked up the unknown item, shining my wand's light on it in my hand.

"Its a rock." I stated. And just then another came zooming towards us. Without a second thought, I grabbed Malfoy's arm and pulled him to the ground. The rock sored over head and hit Zabini in the shoulder.

"Ouch. What the--"

"Get down!" He did as I instructed and got on his stomach.

I looked down at Malfoy and blushed. I was half way on top of him with his left arm still in my grip. His eyes rippled through mine with a certain curiosity that I couldn't place. I couldn't find my voice as I pulled myself off of him. I hesitantly sat up and peered around the tree next us, but I couldn't see far enough to tell if anything was approching us. I quickly pulled my head back behind the tree as another rock flew past. The sound of hooves could be faintly heard in the distance. My eyes narrowed as I put two and two together. Snape seemed to be utterly oblivious to the circumstance.

"Snape!" he turned and looked at me, seeing all of us spread out on the ground and several rocks scattered around. His eyes widened.

"Is there something that you forgot to tell us? Are we in the centaur's territory? Is that why they're pelting us with rocks?" I was furious.

Draco lifted himself off the ground and sat next to me behind the tree.

"It didn't seem crucial to mention. I figured a fair warning to look out for them would suffice." Snape began to get up as the hooves picked up speed.

Zabini was still laying on the ground with his hands covering his head.

"Are we under attack?" Malfoy asked me.

I was debating on whether or not to peek around the tree again. "It seems like the centaur think we're intruding."

Snape quickly grabbed the bags of Belladonna plants and walked briskly past us, talking over his shoulder to us.

"Get up, get up! We have to move."

_Obviously._

"Stick together."

We all got off the grounded and ran quickly after Snape. A rock hit my back and I turned to see the centaurs' shadowy outline approaching. I kicked it into full gear as we ran faster. We jumped over roots and ducked under fallen tree trunks and ran through mud puddles, our wands' light bouncing off the tree's surrounding us. Once we were out of the centaurs' territory they stopped pursuing, but continued throwing stones. I didn't bother looking back once. I kept running even when we reached the edge of the Dark Forest. I kept running past Hagrid's hut and the Whomping Willow. I kept running through the hallways of Hogwarts castle. I kept running until I reached the Slytherin common room, and was safely thrown onto of my bed. I didn't change into my night clothes I didn't even pull the blankets over me. I just laid there on my bed, fully clothed, breathing heavily, waiting for my dreams to consume me.

* * *

_I was running through the Dark Forest after someone. I didn't know who I was chasing or why I was chasing them, but I kept up the pursuit. The figure was wearing a Hogwarts robe with the hood up, so I couldn't see their face. I was running faster and faster and faster. I felt tears run down my cheeks and my legs weaken, but I didn't give up. Abruptly they stopped running and turned to face me, still with their hood up. I stopped in front of them and held out my hand. They took it in theirs, and I reached up to pull down the hood to reveal their face. The most famous pair of grey eyes buried themselves into my blue ones. His mouth contorted into an expression that I never thought I would see on his face.__** A smile. **__His platinum blond hair fell into his eye lashes. He lifted his left hand to my face, letting his finger tips graze my cheek softly. I closed my eyes to his touch and felt a bubbling in my stomach that I knew so well..._

Boom!

I opened my eyes to the _pleasant_ concrete floor of my dorm. I had that dream again, and this time I knew who I was chasing.

**Draconis Malfoy.**

I willed myself into a sitting position and looked down on my fully clothed form. Why was I having that dream again? I suspected it was because I was in the Dark Forest last night, and that might have triggered it. I sighed aloud and pulled myself back up to my bed, feeling the aches and pains I had from being pelted with rocks. I shook my head and rubbed my eyes. I was dreaming of Draco, but why? He was already in my thoughts, why plague my dreams too? I got up and made my way to the showers, remembering what day it was. Saturday. It was the day I got to see the twins again, the day of the Hogsmead trip. I smiled to myself and silently hoped that I wouldn't look to worn out for the day ahead.

* * *

**Review!:]**

**I think I know where I'm going with this story from here, I just need the time to type it out. Let me know what you think and tell me if you have any suggestions.**

* * *


	8. Hogsmeade and The Vanishing Cabinet

**In this chapter, I tried to take the suggestions given to me by some reviews and incorporate them in with what I wanted to happen.**

**Remember to Review!:]**

* * *

I was walking side-by-side with Kris in a crowd of students going to Hogsmeade. I could tell that she was bubbling over with excitement, and hell, I was too. I just think I did a little better of a job at hiding it. I was sporting a pair of black snow boots, since there was a considerable amount of snow on the ground. I took the extra precaution of stuffing the bottoms of my grey skinny jeans in my boots, just in case. And to top it all off, I was wearing my extra large hoodie that said my name across the back. The twins had gifted it to me for last Christmas. I expected it would bring a smile to their faces' if they saw me wearing it. I elbowed Kris as she fiddled with her mittens.

"Calm down, they're not going to be that scary." she rolled her eyes at me and I smiled.

It seemed like the walk to Hogsmeade was talking unbearably long. I just wanted to break into a sprint so I could get there faster. When we did finally arrive, McGonagall told us that we could go off in pairs, as long as we stayed together. I rolled my eyes and linked arms with Kris like we were little kids and started walking off before she was done with her little speech.

"Now, if I were a Weasley twin, where would I be?" I whispered to myself. Kris giggled a little at how childish I was being.

_I would be trying to sneak up on Madelynn._

I quickly turned around and saw the tiniest glimpse of red hair duck behind a building. I smirked to myself and told Kris to stay here. She gave me a questioning look but did what I told. I quietly walked towards the building I saw them duck behind, and willed the snow not to crunch under my feet. I suspected that they knew that I knew where they were and were probably making snowballs as I made my way over there. I made two snowballs of my own and grabbed a trash can lid up off the ground, holding it like a shield. I took a silent deep breathe and ran out into the alley way. A snow ball pelted my _shield _and I smirked. I lowered the shield a tad to see over the top and slung my snowballs at Fred and George. They went down laughing. I smiled as I went over to help them up and give them bear hugs.

"Kris! You can move now!" I yelled as I brought George up and hugged him so tight he had to tell me to let go.

"Hey, I missed you too! Don't I get a hug?" Fred called from the ground, too lazy to lift himself up.

Kris turned the corner into the alley way as I helped Fred get on his feet. He hugged me as tight as he could, I had to pull his ear to make him let go. I turned back to Kris who was laughing a little with her face starting to turn red as all eyes were on her. I walked to her and grabbed her hand, willing her from the spot she was standing in.

"Fred, George, this is Kris. My Slytherin friend I was telling you about." Kris waved sheepishly and smiled.

The twins both walked the rest of the way over and bowed in a silly fashion.

"I'm Fred--"

"And I'm George."

"But I don't suspect that you will be able to tell us apart too easily--"

"Yeah, sometimes Madelynn even has a tough time with it."

I elbowed George in the side. "That was one time and I was half asleep! I do better than your own mother."

Fred stuck his tongue out at me, which I returned with my own.

Kris laughed and said, "Wow, you three really are children."

George grinned at her. "We pride ourselves on that my dear."

* * *

Fred, George, Kris, and I all sat around a table in the Three Broom Sticks. We all ordered butter beers and had a great time laughing and talking. Kris opened up a bit when they asked her to tell them a little about herself. She gladly obliged. We had been there maybe 20 minutes or so and I was on my second butter beer, the twins on their third, and Kris on her fifth. She wasn't aware of it, but she had started acting a little, um, _different_, after her third glass. Apparently, she can't hold down her butter beer. I knew my limit, I could have any more than two. After my third I would be too loopy to even stand.

Kris took a swig of her drink and then set it back down on the table, rather loudly. Fred was telling a rather detailed story of how this old woman had walked into their shop in Diagon Alley, and thought that it was an Inn.

"She really thought it was an Inn, and that I was _some hooligan_, as she put it, and that she wanted to be taken the manager immediately."

George interrupted his brother. "Yeah, I was there. I saw it all happen, and then when she saw me she took off running sputtering something about _seeing double_."

Me and Kris broke out in laughter. I could almost imagine the story that they were describing. After we settled down, Fred started talking again.

"So, anything interesting to tell us that's been going on at Hogwarts this year?"

Kris took another large sip of her butter beer and I gave her an incredulous look before replying.

"Um, no. Not that I'm aware of anyway--"

Kris cut me off. "Yeah!", she hiccuped, "Maddie gave Zabini a black eye!"

I looked down at my cup. "Oh, yeah. I guess I might have forgotten to mention that."

George started laughing and Fred looked at me ridiculously. "You gave the bloke a shiner? When?"

I opened my mouth to answer, but Kris cut me off. "He was practically asking to shag her and she just lost her temper. You should have seen his eyes its so hilarious!"

I was starting to lose my patients with the drunken version of my friend. I just nodded at the twins when they wouldn't remove their eyes from me.

Kris took the last sip from her mug. "Yeah, and ever since then Malfoy has been sitting with us instead of with Zabini."

I stared at Kris in complete shock as she kept talking.

"Its very entertaining when they flirt with each other and not even realize it! Yep!"

I narrowed my eyes at Kris and felt the twins eyes on me. I looked over to them and their eyebrows were raised in a what-the-bloody-hell manner.

"You failed to mention that in your letters." Fred stated plainly.

I pushed my hands into my hoodie pocket. "Kris is intoxicated, she has no idea what she's--"

"Do you fancy him?" George cut me off with a sly grin.

I felt heat rush to my face. "Hell no!"

Fred leaned back and put his hands behind his head. "We always knew you two would end up together. You fight and bicker like an old married--"

"Okay, I don't want to hear that." I was starting to become angry, but the reason behind it was unknown to me.

George chuckled. "Defensive, are we?"

"No!"

George leaned back like his brother. "I rest my case."

I rolled my eyes as I started getting up out of my chair. "Its time for us to go, its almost 4."

I lifted Kris out of her chair and she put up a fuss. "No! I want another bootter beer!"

"You've had quite enough." I shook my head and looked over to Fred and George.

"Well, get up and give me a hug already." They smiled at me and got up.

"Until Christmas, Maddie." Fred exclaimed as they group hugged me.

"Until Christmas." I stated as I smiled back at them practically dragging Kris along with me.

* * *

The walk up to Hogwarts was excruciating. I had Kris's right arm slung over my shoulders as I helped her walk up to the castle. We were half way there.

"Ugh, come on Kris at least try to move your feet." I said with aggravation in my voice.

"I dunn wanna!" she wailed.

I narrowed my eyes at the snow. "You've got to be kidding me."

I heard snow crunching behind me and I turned my head partially to see who it was.

"Well, well, well. It looks as though you could use some help." I rolled my eyes.

_Just who I need right now..._

Malfoy waltzed over to me and started walking backwards in front of me.

"Are you offering?" I asked sarcastically, already knowing the answer.

"No, you look like you have it under control." he eyed us and laughed to himself.

I groaned as Kris shifted her weight.

"Well, if you aren't going to help, then get the hell out of my way." My glare burned through his tired eyes. They were begging for sleep, and the dark circles under his eyes proved it.

He rolled his eyes. "Its not polite to stare you know."

"Malfoy, you need to get some rest." I tried to keep the worry out of my voice, but failed.

"Why should I take your advice? I'm getting enough sleep."

We both kept on walking as anger boiled within me. "But you aren't."

"So what? Its none of your concern." he glared at me and crossed his arms as he kept walking backwards.

"Who are you to tell me what I should and shouldn't be concerned about?" I intensified my glare again.

He laughed inwardly. "I shouldn't have to tell you. You should know by now."

"Draco, why wont you just tell me what's going on with you? You know how stubborn I am, I don't give up." I bit my bottom lip in aggravation.

"Because..." he seemed to be searching for the words he wanted to use. "Because, its none of your business Madelynn."

He smirked at me and turned to walk off.

"Malfoy, don't walk away from me!"

But I couldn't stop him without dropping Kris and I knew she wouldn't thank me for that in the morning. I sighed loudly as I kept trudging toward the school.

* * *

After I had finally gotten Kris in her bed, I started off towards the Great Hall. It was just about dinner time, and I thought some food might do my weak limbs some good. Kris wasn't a heavy girl, but I can only carry someone so long. I sat by myself at the Slytherin table. I could feel Zabini glare at me every now and then, but I ignored it. I was still mulling over the confrontation I had with Malfoy earlier. He just showed up out of no where, said a few rude remarks, and left me there, when I clearly could have used some help. I was waiting for him to show up for dinner so I could tell him off, but it was already half way into dinner and he hadn't shone yet.

_So he's skipping dinner._

I assumed that he didn't want to hear what I had to say, and that was why he skipped dinner.

_That pompous ass. That coward. I'll find him and give him a piece of my mind._

Once I was done with dinner, I went straight to the Slytherin common room, expecting to see him there in his dorm. I knocked on the boy's dorm and let myself in. Hardly anyone was in there and I didn't get too many stares. When I came up empty handed, I left to go look about the castle. I was going to find him. I had to tell him off. I had to tell him what was on my mind. But, as I thought this, I wondered silently what _was_ on my mind. I knew I wanted to tell him how much of an ass he's being, but I wasn't sure if I wanted him to know how much it hurt me to see him in a drained state like that. I reluctantly made a list in my mind of what I wanted to say to him, and if I needed to I would play my sympathy card. I had to get through his proud skull somehow.

I had searched from the dungeons up to the fourth floor, with no sign of him. It started getting darker and I figured that it was past curfew by now. I reached the fifth floor and was forced to hide in a broom closet to keep from being caught by Filtch. Once I felt it was safe, I started searching the halls again. Both the fifth and sixth floors came up empty and by the time I hit the seventh floor I was fuming.

_Where the hell could he have gone to? Ugh._

I kept thinking of my need to tell Malfoy off. I had it all planned out. All I was missing was him and then I could execute it. I heard a noise come from the wall next to me. I stared at it, a little scared at first. Two intricate doors started forming right before my eyes, and I gave them a confused look as I realized what these doors led to.

_The Room of Requirement?_

I wasn't sure that I needed anything in there, but I still stepped forward and reluctantly opened one of the doors just enough for me to squeeze through. I looked around at what the room thought I needed. There were piles upon piles of junk that, some of which, I didn't even know what they were. I looked around the room to see broken mirrors and bent muggle equipment.

_This can't be right. Maybe the Room of Requirement has me mixed up with someone else._

Just as I thought that I heard a noise coming from deeper within the room. Half of me wanted to run the other way, but the adventurous part of me won over and I took apprehensive steps closer to the middle of the room. I hid behind a tower of unknown rusted objects and peeked over the side. My eyes widened at the figure I saw before me. Malfoy was standing with his back to me, facing a weird look cabinet. He muttered a spell that I couldn't quite make out and opened and closed the door in frustration. He slammed it shut one last time and dropped his wand, running his hands through his hair.

"_What's wrong with me_?" he mumbled to himself.

I mustered up all the courage I had and walked out from behind the objects that shielded me from his view. As he bent down to pick up his wand, he saw my feet and turned with his wand pointed at me. He had a scared yet threatening look on his face. I was in total disbelief at the scene before me. Malfoy was pointing his wand at me, and he looked terrified. I forgot what my objective was to seek him out, and I forgot my list of things to say. I looked into his grey eyes, and I almost felt as if I wanted to cry. He had tears weld up in his eyes, but he wouldn't let them escape. I took a step towards him and lifted my hand up to grasp his wrist. He seemed to be in utter shock that I had touched him. I began slowly lowering his wand.

"I'm not worth it." I whispered.

He seemed to realize what I was secretly referring to, and let me guide his hand downward with every step I took towards him. He held his hands at his sides and took a deep breathe.

"What are you doing here?" he asked.

"I'm not entirely sure. I was walking the halls and the Room of Requirement just appeared to me." It wasn't a_ total_ lie.

His eyes narrowed. "You shouldn't be here."

I stood a foot away from him, his eyes bore into mine in a glare, and all the reasons why I had sought him out came flooding back to me.

"Is this where you spend your time at night? Playing with this stupid cabinet?" I raised my voice at him with a glare of my own.

He took a step forward and raised his voice as well. "What's it to you, Gooding? I told you that what goes on with me isn't any of your business!"

"Do you really think I would listen to the likes of you?" I took a step towards him. "You have no idea what you've been putting me through this past month and a half! I need an explanation!"

"Well, you're not gonna get one with that attitude!"

We were now both yelling at each other, inches apart.

"My attitude? Look who's talking! You think you can do whatever you bloody well want and go unnoticed because of your name. Well it doesn't work like that!"

We never once broke eye contact. He took the last step, closing the space between us. His glare loosened and he whispered so quietly, "You have no idea what I'm going through."

Before I had any time to even come up with something to say to that, his lips were pressed against mine. I felt my face grow hot at the sudden contact. My first instinct was to separate myself from him, but it was futile. His arms snaked themselves around my waste, I was bound there. His mouth moved with more effort over mine. I started fighting internally with myself. I wanted to give in to him, but I knew that it was wrong. I felt his tongue against my lower lip. My will power crumbled. I pushed my lips into his with an urgency that I didn't know I held. He smirked under my lips as I rested my arms around his neck. We stayed like that for a good while, battling for dominance in our act of passion for each other. His tongue ran over my lips, begging for an entrance once more. I refused, and that justmade him more persistant. After a few minutes, we split for air. We were both panting lightly, and his breathe tickled my face. I smiled, but all too soon that smiled turned into a frown.

I separated myself from him, turning to look at the weird cabinet for a distraction. I hugged my chest as I walked closer to it. I felt Draco's eyes on me as I examined the structure. I was afraid to look at him, because I wasn't sure what I was feeling at the moment. He walked over to me and put a hand on my shoulder.

"Its a Vanishing Cabinet." he said in a low voice. "You can transport things with it. All kinds of objects. Apples, birds, people..."

His voice trailed off, and I willed myself to look at him. His eyes were glazed over, no longer guarded, but thoughtful. I stared in a confused state up at him. He closed his eyes and inhaled deeply.

"You say that you want an explanation, but I'm afraid that its not going to be what you want to hear." He opened his eyes to look back into mine.

I gave him a half smile. "I'm not sure that anything you say would matter now."

I looked back to the Vanishing Cabinet and ran my hand over it. He made a sharp intake of breathe and let it out slowly.

"Madelynn." he was hesitant in what he wanted to say. "Because of who I am, I'm expected to do certain things. Even if these things aren't what I want to do..."

I turned to look at him. His face held a pleading expression. "That's all I can say for now."

He looked to the floor and I nodded a response, also looking to the floor. We stood there in silence for a few minutes. I slowly made my way to the door. He didn't try to stop me. When I had my hand on the handle, I looked back at him. His eyes met mine and in them was a silent apology.

"You don't have to worry. I'm not planning on telling anyone what went on tonight."

* * *

**Review with suggestions, I will always try to add them into my story somehow.**


	9. Our Little Secret

**I'm so sorry about the long wait for this update! We lost power, and then I have my other George/OC story that I had to get a base written down for. But anyway, I hope you like this chapter. I consider it one of my favorites.**

**Please please please review!  
And thank you for being patient with me!  
:D**

***************

**Draco's POV**

I watched Madelynn leave with my emotions in a frenzy. Her bright blue eyes were still etched in my brain, making it hard to think. My head ached and I could hear the rush of blood in this back of my ears. My hands were sweaty and I could feel my pulse in every finger tip. It was like my senses had heightened to an extreme level. My heart beat started slowing as I became more calm. I shook my head as the realization of what just happened started occurring to me. I, a Malfoy, just shared a heated kiss with Madelynn Gooding, the blood traitor of Slytherin. I was just begging for a social meltdown, wasn't I? I sighed and ran my fingers through my hair. I couldn't let this get out to anyone and it seemed like Madelynn had known that even before I registered what was going on.

_Great, now I have this on top of everything else that I have to keep a secret._

I was starting to think that maybe confiding in, at least one person, would probably take some of the weight off of my shoulders. But I was sure that I wouldn't be able to make myself say it all on my own. I turned back to the Vanishing Cabinet and made my final decision.

I would tell her everything. I had to. I _needed_ to.

* * *

It was Sunday afternoon and I still hadn't seen her anywhere. I expected that she was trying to avoid me, and I didn't blame her. If I was thinking straight I would have tried to avoid her as well. But no, I wouldn't let myself think straight when it came to her. So here I was, trouncing about the school looking for her. I felt like a bloody idiot. It wasn't until I was well past the third floor that I realized that she would probably be in her dorm. I walked, well, more like ran back to the Slytherin common room, knocking down a few by standers in the process. I didn't care. Once I reached my destination, I walked up the steps to the girls dorm just as the door at the top of the steps opened up. Kristen Chauncey was staring at me with a curious look.

"What are you trying to get into the girls dorm for Malfoy?" she sneered at me.

"That's none of your business Chauncey." I replied. She couldn't go around expecting to know everyone's business.

"It is if you want me to let you pass." she said as she raised an eyebrow at me.

I shook my head and let out an exasperated breathe. "Fine, I'm looked for Gooding. Have you seen her?"

She seemed a little taken aback by the fact that I was looking for Madelynn. Then she smirked at me in a knowing state. I hated how she seemed to know everything.

"Really? Well, she's not here. I don't know where she is."

I felt my heart sink a little and tried to keep up my blank expression. Alas, it didn't work.

"Sorry." she said as she pushed her way passed me down the stairs.

I stood there for a moment, feeling like a fool. I made my way to my dorm and laid out on my bed, drawing the shades. I wouldn't let myself look for her anymore. I would just have to wait for tomorrow to tell her. But I wasn't sure that my mind could handle it until then.

* * *

**Maddie's POV**

I felt like my mind was flooded with even more questions than answers. Why was Draco playing with a Vanishing Cabinet? What was he expected to do? Why did he kiss me? Why did I kiss him back? Why did I enjoy it...? I had managed to avoid Draco all Sunday, just so I could ponder what was going on in my mind. It was tiring, being bombarded with all these questions. I shook my head and let out a breathe. I was sitting in Defense Against the Dark Arts class, and if Snape saw me not paying attention, I was sure that there would be consequences. I tried harder to take down the notes that were on the board. As Snape turned his back to the class, I saw a paper airplane out of the corner of my eye. It soared over and landed in front of me on my desk. I quickly unfolded it, trying to be as quiet as possible. I bit down on my bottom lip when I realized who it was from.

_Meet me in the Room of Requirement tonight after curfew._

_DM_

His initials were intricately written in a cursive script that looked like it belonged to him. A fluttery feeling overwhelmed my stomach as I forced myself not to look back at him. I quickly folded the paper into a square and stuffed it in my robe pocket, before Snape could catch me with it. I couldn't help but let the images of last night thread through my mind as I continued to write. It was ridiculous that after just one kiss he could just enter my mind like this.

_But he was already plastered in my mind before that happened._

I sighed again. I didn't know what was going on with me. A part of me wished that things would go back to normal, and that I could be younger again. I wished that this year wasn't so complicated and that me and Malfoy could go back to hating each other like before. But there was another part of me that wanted this to continue. I wanted to know what would happen between us and what was going on in that arrogant brain of his. I liked that there was a mystery involved. I looked down to my paper in horror. I had begun to write his name over and over on the page after I got all the notes copied down. I quickly erased as many _'Draconis Black Malfoy'_s as I could before the bell rang. I put all my books under my arm in a hurry and gave Draco a quick glance before I left the room. I knew that I would regret it, for as soon as our eyes met, my face turned red and I quickened my pace.

* * *

I had run into Kris in the hallway on the way to dinner. We walked in a comfortable silence. She had apologized up and down yesterday and even into this morning's breakfast about how sorry she was that she acted like that and had to make me practically carry her to the castle. I told her that it was fine and to just drop it. Malfoy had chose to sit with us again for breakfast and lunch. It was a little awkward, but with a little help we played it off like nothing had happened. I felt torn on whether or not I wanted him to show up for dinner. I needed to see his face again, but I didn't need the awkwardness of being around him with other people. I just decided to expect anything as I sat down at the table with Kris. We talked about the usual stuff, Transfiguration homework and how McGonagall was off her rocker lately.

He never showed for dinner. Kris had a made a comment that Draco was making it a habit to skip dinner. I realized that she was right, he was missing dinner a lot lately, but I also knew where he was spending his dinners. I just acted as though it wasn't something to worry about.

When dinner ended, I figured that I had a good ten minutes before curfew, so I headed back to the common room with Kris to drop my stuff off. I made up some excuse to get a book in the library and left before she could have any say in it. The halls were barren of students by the time I reached the seventh floor. I walked back and forth in front of the Room of Requirement, thinking that I needed to talk to Draco. After a few second, the doors started appearing and I could help but smile a little. Butterflies started fluttering in my stomach as I slid through the doors into the room. It seemed darker than before. I quickly made my way to the Vanishing Cabinet to see him with his back towards me. It was a few seconds until he turned to look at me. His eyes weren't guarded at all tonight. It made a small smile show itself on my lips. He reached a hand into his robe, not averting his eyes from me and pulled out a vile.

I looked at him in confusion and he walked towards me until we were arm length apart. He held the vile up to my eye level.

"What do you think this is?" He asked, letting a smirk into his features.

"I dunno." I admitted with a shrug.

He took a deep breathe and retracted his arm back to his side. It seemed like time slowed down drastically by the time he spoke.

"I've come to the conclusion that you've been right all along."

This statement shocked me. He seemed to be taking in my facial expression as he finished. "You've been right. I can't hold in my secrets anymore. The one we shared Saturday night brought it over the edge for me."

I couldn't help but feel myself blush remembering that. He looked down to his feet, then brought the vile to his eye level and stared at it intently. My eyes widened as I understood what was in the vile.

"Veritaserum." I whispered.

"Feel free to ask me anything that you don't already know the answer to." I nodded as he brought the vile up to his lips and drank it down.

I looked down and sat crisscross on the floor. An arm chair appeared behind Draco and I smiled a little.

"Take a seat." I motioned behind him to the chair. "This might take a while."

He sat with a smirk on his face but didn't say anything.

For a second, I contemplated what I really wanted to know. I started lining up my questions, then I took a deep breathe and began.

"Why do you need Veritaserum to tell me these things?"

"Because I know that if I didn't use it I wouldn't be entirely truthful with you."

_He wants to be truthful with me?_

I wasn't really expecting that to come out of his mouth. I looked down at my hands and continued questioning.

"Why are you playing with this Vanishing Cabinet?"

"Because its part of my mission to the Dark Lord to fix it."

My eyes grew wide as he said _Dark Lord_. Were the rumors really true? Was Draco a Death Eater? My mind was reeling as I took a deep breathe.

"Are you--" I hesitated. "Are you a Death Eater?"

"Yes." He didn't stutter and he didn't look away from me, but I could see the torment in his eyes. All of a sudden everything he said to me on Saturday started making sense.

"But you don't want to be, do you?" I felt his anguish as I asked my question. I felt like I wanted to cry for him.

"No." He looked down subconsciously at his left arm. The scene that I witnessed in the Owlry was starting to come together in my mind. Why he was crying, and why he was clutching is arm was so apparent to me. I figured that I might know why he was one, but I didn't know the whole story.

"Why are you a Death Eater?" My eyes were searching his desperately.

"I have to live up to my name as a Malfoy." He looked back down to his arm again. "I've been chosen for this because of my father. I can't fail or--"

He looked back at me and held my eyes in his. "Or I'll die."

He looked so scared. I bit my bottom lip and looked down at my hands again.

"What is the other part of your mission?"

"I have to kill Dumbledore."

I looked up at him in shock. I opened my mouth but no words came. I was frustrated with myself, but I couldn't understand why.

He shuffled in his chair and let out a low sigh. "I don't want to do it Madelynn. You have to understand that."

"I know. I can see it all over your face. You're afraid to do it, but you're even more afraid to die. I understand completely Draco..."

I could feel his gaze on me as I looked back down to my hands. I hadn't even tried to keep the concern out of my voice. "Do you know my past?"

"Not all of it." He admitted.

"What do you know?" I asked holding back tears.

"I know that your dad was a Death Eater and that he died because of it."

I pushed my eyes shut with force. I wouldn't let myself cry in front of him. I couldn't.

"I used to think that my dad was a coward because my mom died for my safety." I said with my eyes still closed. I knew that he could hear the emotion in my voice, but I didn't care.

"But I realized how hypocritical I was being. Calling him a coward when I'm afraid of dying too..." A tear ran down my face as I opened my eyes.

"He was a selfish cretin that should have died." I said coldly. "He deserved what he got. He wanted me to die before him. I owe my life to a Death Eater that didn't think I was worth killing. I owe my life to me being weak."

I looked up to Draco in the chair, he actually looked sorry for me. "You are not weak." He stated in a certain voice that made me not want to doubt him.

Tears were fully steaming down my face now. I wiped at them and stood up, attempting to regain my composure.

"Why did you want to confide in me?" I asked quietly.

He got up from his chair and rapped his arms around me. I leaned my head against his shoulder, letting the tears continue.

"Because you were the only one who seemed to noticed that something was wrong with me. You were the only one who acted like they cared enough to be there for me."

I couldn't believe that all this was coming out of his mouth. Draco was acting so out of character, hugging and comforting me like this. I lifted my arms around his neck and laughed a little.

"I never thought that we'd end up like this." I blinked away the rest of my tears.

He leaned his forehead against mine and smirked. "And you think I did? Everything has changed so dramatically..." His voice trailed off, but he didn't have to say anyting else.

His eyes bore into mine in such a way that lit a fire in the pit of my stomach.

"Nothing that was said leaves this room." I said with a small smile.

He smirked and started angling his face closer to mine. "It can be our little secret."

His lips met mine with an incredible intensity, that sent chills down my spine. All of my previous thoughts and feelings left as I let myself become consumed by our physical contact. We stood there in each others arms, kissing like that for most of the night.

* * *

**I know that this chapter is a tad smaller than I wanted it to be, but I felt like I've deprived you enough of this story as it is. So I had to give you guys something.**

**Remember to Review:]**


	10. Thank You

**I can't believe that this is really chapter 10. It sounds like a lot to me, considering I wrote them.**

**I'm sorry to say that this might be the last update for a while. School is starting back up on Monday for me, but I'm going to try my hardest to keep up with this story. I'm sure I enjoy writing it as much as you enjoy reading it.**

**Thank you so much to all my diligent readers! I love you guys:p**

* * *

_He pushed me hard against the wall, keeping his lips on mine. My fingers made their way into his hair and I pulled on it lightly.I felt him smirk as he hitched my legs up around his waist. He pushed his torso against mine with enough force make a low moan rumble in my chest. His lips trailed small kiss down my jaw line, to the skin of my neck, stopping on my collar bone. I tightened my hold around his waist and ran my hands down his back, making him shiver slightly. I smiled as he moved his lips back up to mine and bit down on my bottom lip slowly._

I awoke with a start. My eyes were wide, staring up at the ceiling of my four post bed. I was gripping the sheets tightly and I felt beads of sweat run down my forehead. I loosened my hold, breathing heavy. I reached a hand up to my face and wiped the sweat away. Turning over, I sighed deeply with a small smile playing on my features. I bit my bottom lip and thought of the dream I just had. It played over and over in my mind as I stared at my curtains.

It was now the first week of December. Draco and I had made a habit of meeting in the Room of Requirement every night right after curfew. It had been about a month and half now. No one else knew about our secret meetings, although I think Kris knew that something was going on between us. We no longer kept up the charade that we hated each other. In fact, we acted on good terms around others. If anyone ever asked, we would deny up and down that we had feelings for each other, even though we knew that it was a complete lie. Our secret relationship wasn't just physical, most nights we stayed up talking about one another and our situation. Last night, he even admitted that he had never felt the feeling that I made him feel. I felt like my face was going to catch on fire, my cheeks got so hot. I chuckled a little at the remembrance of that. I sat up in my bed and pulled my hair out of my face with both my hands. After shaking my head and blinking a few times to wake myself up, I mustered up the strength to get up and start getting ready for the day ahead.

* * *

"I can't believe that its almost Christmas! I can't wait to see my mum, she keeps saying that I'm going to love my present when I get home-- Merlin Maddie! Try chewing your food, before you choke and I have to give you the Heimlich." Kris was giving me one of her motherly looks as I stuffed my face.

"I'm sorry, I'm just really hungry this morning." I said right before I took another bite out of a piece of toast.

"You're practically inhaling your food Madelynn. Show some self control, huh? You look like a fool." Draco said next to me through his glass of orange juice. He never called me _Maddie _like everyone else did, and always made a point to sound out every letter in my name. He told me before that my name was proper and should be said as such, and I just responded with a "whatever".

I grinned and put down my toast. "Well sorry, I didn't mean to look like a fool in your presence Draco. Oh! However will I live with myself." I said sarcastically as I put the back of my hand over my forehead dramatically.

He rolled his eyes at me, but I could tell he wanted to laugh. Which Kris had, she was giggling with her mouth full.

I couldn't help but smile at her. "Don't choke or I might have to give _you _the Heimlich."

Draco smirked slightly and elbowed my side. "You know all about choking, don't you Madelynn?"

My face went red and I elbowed him back. "In your dreams Malfoy."

I could have sworn that I heard him stifle a laugh. Kris smiled at us once she was over her giggling fit.

"You two sure are chummy today." She said winking at me.

"Oh sure Kris, because me and Malfoy exchanging insults in quite the rarity." I replied with an eyebrow raised.

She didn't have anything to say to that, and dove back into her breakfast. I smiled and basked in my victory.

* * *

Draco and I walked to Potions with a considerable amount of space between us. It was starting to get a little awkward, walking around with your secret boyfriend and trying not to give it away. I turned my head to the right a little and caught a glimpse of him out of the corner of my eye. He was walking with perfect posture, as always, but his head was bent down with both hands in his pockets. I could just barely make out the dark circles that still surrounded his eyes through his bangs. I wanted so desperately to reach up and move his bangs from his eyes, but I fought the urge. We were in the middle of the hallway where everyone would see it. I scowled and looked to my feet as I kept walking.

_Damn this secret relationship._

I still sat next to Hermione in Potions, but we hardly exchanged words now. I figured that the Golden Trio had thought I had joined the dark side since I stopped sitting with them. I couldn't stop myself from musing in my own private joke. I really didn't mind being away from them, it was Fred and George that I missed. I sighed and pretended to be interested while looking up at Slughorn as he went on about something or other. It was amazing how I kept up my grades in my classes when I hardly payed attention. The thought of my favorite pair of twins made me think of Quidditch. I went out for the Slytherin Quidditch team some time in November, but was looked over because I was a girl. The team leader claimed to not see enough potential in me, but he was full of shit. I blocked way more balls than any of the other people going for Keeper. Sexist Bitch.

I shuffled in my seat and laid my head against the wall. I closed my eyes for a second and I began to see the dream from last night. I blushed and immediately popped my eyes open, looking down to my blank notes. I did not want to be dreaming about Draco in class. Just then, Hermione elbowed me and I looked up at her with a semi confused look.

"You are awfully jittery today. Can't you sit still for one second? You keep bumping the desk." She asked her question with an even tone, not wanting to draw attention to herself, but I saw through her act.

I gave her an unbelievable look and just leaned my head back against the wall, not gracing her question with an answer. We hadn't talked in months, and the only words that she would give me were a complaint? If she was really expecting an answer, she was in for some disappointment. Out of the corner of my eye I saw Zabini stare at me and go on with his writing.

_He's still interested? Even after I punched him?_

Zabini's eye was well healed now, you couldn't even tell he had a black eye before. This revelation made me want to get up and punch him again, but I suppressed the urge. I heard Draco let out a big sigh and shuffle in his chair behind me. It was almost weird that I could tell his motions from others. I bit down on my bottom lip to keep myself from smiling. I sighed again and shook my head, trying to relieve myself of all these stupid thoughts.

It was only the first class of the day, but I could already tell that today was going to drag on forever.

* * *

And I was right.

* * *

I raised my hand, not sure what was possessing me to do so.

"Yes Miss Gooding?" Professor Binns asked me once aware of my hand in the air.

"Um, can I be excussed to the lavatory?" I asked, doing my best to pretend that I really had to go.

The ghostly teacher seemed a little taken aback that I had interrupted his speech for that, but told me to go. I hurried out of the classroom and was so thankful to be ride of that pointless lecture. History of Magic is by far the most boring class ever made, but thankfully the last class of the day. I didn't worry about returning as I made my way down the halls. Several paintings hanging over head scolded me for not being in class, but I just shrugged them off. The stupid paintings had know right to tell me what to do.

I took it upon myself to explore the big castle. Sure, I knew it like the back of my hand already, but every once and a while I would find something new in these corridors. My stomach grumbled loudly. I blushed and put a hand over it. I was obviously hungry, and I tried to push it to the back of my mind as I walked. Before I realized, I was on the second floor. I had only taken two steps when I heard an awful wail come from the door to my right. I certainly wasn't thinking clearly as I pushed the door open. I instantly regretted it as I realized where I was:

The girls bathroom.

Moaning Myrtle flew out of her stall and met my eyes with hers. She glared at me and I narrowed my expression. Her face quickly softened and she smiled at me. I reluctantly returned the gesture.

"Oh. I know who _you_ are." Her eyes gleamed as she floated over to the sinks.

I couldn't stop my jaw from dropping. _She_knew who Iwas? I didn't think that was possible. I never even met her before. In fact, I made it a point to avoid this area at all times.

"You're Madelynn Gooding, am I right?" She asked in a confident way.

"Yeah... H-how do you know my name?" I responded, taking steps towards her.

She laughed her mildly psychotic laugh and smiled at me again. "Your little deranged boyfriend talks about you a lot."

I stopped in my tracks at the mention of the word _boyfriend_.

"How--" She cut my off.

"Draco has come in here loads of times sputtering stuff about you... and other things." She looked at my slyly and I narrowed my eyes.

"Oh don't worry. I haven't told a soul about either of the two topics." She smiled again. "You're lucky you know. He's quite the looker." She raised her eyebrows and I looked at her like she was crazy.

She started laughing again and flew back into her toilet. "Hasn't been back in over a month though. Give him a greeting for me, will you?"

She threw open her stall door and looked at me innocently. I just nodded and made my way to the door. That girl gave me the creeps.

"That was weird." I whispered, unaware of the now crowded hallway.

"What was weird?" A voice asked from behind me.

I turned to see Kris smiling at me, which I quickly returned.

"Oh, um, nothing. Nothing important anyway." I said turning to walk down the stairs. My stomach took this opportunity to growl again and I laughed sheepishly.

Kris raised an eyebrow at me and said, "Looks like someones hungry."

"You have no idea." I said with a grin. I started walking fast down the stairs. I was famished and I needed some nourishment.

I wasn't all too surprised that Draco wasn't at dinner. He was never present at dinner anymore. Every now and then I would sneak him food to the Room of Requirement, but he would always claim that he wasn't hungry. Since then I had given up on getting him to eat dinner. I wasn't going to force it on him if he didn't want to eat.

Kris and I sat down at the Slytherin table in a hurry. I couldn't wait to get something in my stomach.

* * *

I walked in the doors as quiet as possible. I put a _Silencio!_ on my feet as I trudged through the room. I saw his figure a few feet away as I approached him slowly. He was staring intently at the Vanishing Cabinet and slid his hand across the wood. I was sure that I was going to get him today. I was just a few steps behind him and I started raising my arms up.

"Madelynn, when are you going to realize that you _can't _sneak up on me." Draco turned with a smirk formed on his lips. "It just isn't possible."

I stopped my foot down and crossed my arms across my chest childishly. "You never let me have any fun."

He rolled his eyes and draped his arms around my waist. "That has nothing to do with it." He said lowering his forehead to mine.

"Can't you just _pretend_ not to know I'm there. Just humor me for once." I smiled up at him and reluctantly got lost in his stormy eyes.

"And lose the chance to see you upset? Never." His lips collided with mine for a second and then he pulled away.

I scowled at him and he laughed a little, turning to the Vanishing Cabinet. "You have no idea how much of a distraction you are."

I smiled at his back. "I might have an idea..."

He turned his head to look at me and then turned back. "I think-- I think I might have fixed it."

"R-really?" I stuttered. I still wasn't sure what I thought of Draco letting Death Eaters into the castle. However, I was quite sure that I would rather that, than him die.

He closed his eyes and opened the door to the cabinet. Chirping and Fluttering, a bird came flying out over head. I stood in awe of the magical little creature. Animals had always fascinated me. I felt a hand on my lower back and turned to face him. Draco was looking at the bird too, but he stood with a disappointed expression. I gave him a small smile and hugged him around the waist.

"It'll be alright Draco. I'm not going to leave your side." I felt him hug me back. He press the side of his head against mine.

After a few seconds I felt him sigh against me. "Thank you." He whispered the two words so silently that I almost didn't hear it.

I smiled and kissed his neck once, hugging him tighter. I lived for the moments we had like this. I silently wished that we could act like this outside the walls of the Room of Requirement. I had a feeling that day would come, I just had to be patient.

* * *

**Please review!**

**Tell me what you think:]**


	11. Caught in The Act

**I know its been a while and I'm sorry! I'm also sorry that this is short, its all I have written so far and I feel like I've with held it too long as it is, so I hope the shortness just makes you want to bear with me some more.**

**Again, I'm sorry. My AP History teacher is a bitch already._.**

**Anyway, thank you to all reviewers:p**

*************

**Draco's POV**

I laid on top of my sheets, staring up at the canopy of my bed. My head rested in the palms of my hands on my pillow. The cold air that rushed through the dungeons didn't bother me in the least. My bare chest rose and fell with the rhythm of my heart beat, while the scene playing before my eyes made the corners of my mouth tug upward. I was sure that if anyone was to see me like this, they would have thought I went crazy. The fact the Draco Malfoy could smile was unbelievable to most people. Only one person had ever seen it, and she was the girl being projected onto the canopy before me. Her bright blue eyes had always driven me insane with every blink she took, and her wavy dirty blond hair never failed to look like the softest thing imaginable. She was the only person, by far, that could ever make me feel this air light. She had this certain contagious optimism that made everything that was going to happen seem so far off in the distance. When I was with her, it was like time stood still and we escaped reality. But when we separated, the awful realization of who I was and what I had to do would always come swarming back. I had to kill someone, someone important and influential. I had to kill the most looked up to wizard of our time. I had to kill Dumbledore.

I scowled and forced my eyes closed. I tried to picture Madelynn's face again. I tried to recreate her touch and the way it shot lightning through my spine. I wanted, so desperately, for her to be here with me right now, to tell me everything would be okay. I needed her to tell me that she would be there for me no matter what, because it was so difficult to believe that anyone would want to be with a monster like me. She deserved so much better than me, but still she stayed. I could never rap my mind around that.

* * *

I sighed inwardly and rolled over onto my side. A few more hours and it would be daylight. Just a few more hours and I would be able to see her face.

* * *

**Maddie's POV**

The icy wind met my cheeks and turned them a rosy pink. I could smell the frozen air with every slight gust of wind. The freshly fallen snow of the night before crunched under my boot clad feet. My breathe could be seen with ever sigh I let out. It was Saturday, and I was currently walking down to the Black Lake. The shore was the only part of the lake that was frozen, and little ripples could be seen coming up from the depths of the waters. It was an amazing sight. The trees that loomed overhead provided enough shade as to not be blinded from the sun's rays reflecting off the snow. Another chilly wind blew past and I pushed my hands farther into my hoodie's pockets. I sat down in the snow and admired the calm waves of the water in front of me. This spot held a certain feeling in the air that made it a perfect place to sit and think, and I've used it to my advantage a few times. I stretched my legs out in front of me, attempting to keep myself from cramping up. I closed my eyes and angled my face upward toward the one ray of sunlight that was peeking out behind the trees. As another breeze went by, I heard the familiar crunch of footsteps approaching. I smiled to myself and didn't bother turning my head. I already knew who it was. Draco had this uncanny ability to know where I am at all times. I never asked how he managed it, because I knew what his reply would be:_ "I don't know what you are talking about, Madelynn."_

I felt him sit next to me in the snow and put his arm around my waist, pulling me closer. I leaned my head against his shoulder and sighed. We sat like that for a few quiet minutes. The only sounds that could be heard were the tree tops brushing against each other in the icy wind and the occasional ripple of the water. The air was crisp, but didn't bother me much. The warmth that he gave off to my side was an amazing sensation. It was Draco that finally broke the comfortable silence.

"What were you doing out here by yourself?" he asked looking out towards the water.

"I like this place in the winter, its beautiful." I said simply.

He shifted his weight and looked down at me. "Beautiful things aren't always the safest."

I moved my head and faced him. His face looked rough and determined, but his eyes told me the real story.

"You don't have to worry about me. I'm a big girl, remember?" I gave him a sly smile and he rolled his eyes.

"No, you're still a child." He smirked at me. "I wouldn't trust you out in the Forbidden Forest by yourself."

"I am not a child." I said as I narrowed my eyes.

He chuckled a little and shook his head. "Right..."

I punched his shoulder lightly and smiled at him. "Okay, but maybe I like being a child. It keeps my life interesting."

He raised his eyebrows and had a fabricated hurt look. "I thought that was my job?"

I couldn't help but laugh. "Oh that's right. I suppose that is what you do."

He narrowed his eyes at me for a second and I smiled up at him. As I became hypnotized by his grey eyes, he pulled me into his lap. I leaned my forehead against his but didn't blink. Our contact held as I studied his grey eyes, trying to understand the many emotions surging through them. I rested my hands on his shoulders and felt him try to hold back a shudder. I grinned and closed my eyes. He leaned his head closer and I felt his lips graze mine for a split second.

A high gasp traveled through the air from the forest's edge. We both looked up to see none other than Hermione Granger with a hand to her mouth and her eyes wide. I quickly pushed myself off of Draco, my face becoming more red by the second. Hermione looked more scared than shocked as she took a single step backwards. Both of us were too caught off guard to say or do anything before Hermione took of towards the castle. I turned my head slowly towards Draco. He looked completely defeated, scowling at his hands. It was a long moment before either of us said anything. I couldn't seem to formulate what exactly I wanted to say. I felt a weird confusion come over me and I shifted my weight in the snow.

Finally, I sighed and looked up towards the sky. "I'm sorry."

Draco seemed completely taken aback that I was apologizing. He looked up at me with a bewildered expression.

"I shouldn't have advanced on you like that in such a public place." The clouds looked disappointingly grey and seemed to frown down at me.

Draco ran his fingers through his hair and made his way towards me. "This wasn't your fault. I should have--"

I gave him a stern look as if to say, _"don't go blaming yourself" _and he stopped mid sentence. I looked away from him and saw a snowflake fall from the sky. And another. And another. And another. I put my hand out and caught one and gave it a small smile.

"You know," My face fell and I closed my hand around the snowflake. "she's probably telling people." I opened my hand again and saw a small wet spot in the middle of my hand. I rubbed it against my pants and looked up to him again. He had a thoughtful expression on his face and abruptly exhaled.

"I figured." He said and brought his arm around my shoulders.

"Should we just pretend that she's off her rocker?" I asked, looking in his eyes for an answer.

He shook his head and opened his eyes slowly. "I know you don't like that we have to hide. Maybe..." He interrupted himself by moving to get up. Once he was on his feet he extended a hand towards me and I took it, getting up also. He ran his hands through his hair and sighed. "Maybe we shouldn't hide anymore, if everyone is going to know anyway."

I could stop my mouth from forming a small smile. He smirked at my clear happiness and clasped my hand, intertwining his fingers though mine.

* * *

**Again, I'm sorry that this chapter is short, but its better than nothing right?:]**

**Review and motivate me to get the next chapter out fast.**


	12. Author's Notes important!

I'm so very sorry for the extremely long wait inbetween chapters.

I haven't had time to write since I got the last chapter out and I feel like I'm neglecting my writing.

Truthfully, I don't have much written for the next chapter just yet because of a very demanding AP History class I'm taking.

I've made a resolution to have the next chapter done in the next two weeks (10/12 - 10/24) and I hope that everyone looking forward to the next chapter can just bear with me for a little while longer.

Also, because I don't have much written for the next chapter I would love some new ideas to throw into it.

I've opened my mind to any suggestions someone throws at me so please don't be shy. Tell me what you want to happen and I'll try to work it in.

I promise.


End file.
